


Heart wire

by Kpooping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I heard Jeremy Shada sing and basically this is how I got the idea), Also hes shy about it, Also teeth rotting flUFF, Angst, Basically Lance playing his guitar most of the time, Bonding, Enemies to Friends, Feelings Development, First Kiss, Fluff, Homesick, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is shook, Lovesick, M/M, Non AU, Pining, Soft confessions, With a happy ending !!!, guitar playing, kinda ?? i touched that subject... ha ha... get it...., space malls, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooping/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: Lance purchases a guitar from an Earth shop in a Space Mall. And it all kind of snowballs from there.





	1. Step one: Buy an instrument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. So.  
> My first multi chapter fic, Me before you, got deleted. I don't know how and i don't know when and I just.. Don't know. It just happened and I had half of the 11th chapter written and I sat down and cried for like 5 hours. It was doing so good and so great and I.. I just.. Don't know. Did this happen to any of you guys before?? Or anyone you know?? I'd like to know how can I.. fIX IT.. GET IT BACK OR.. I DON'T KNOW.  
> I just.. decided to write this though. I don't know why, but I'll try and make this happen. Literally only 2% angst, I'll throw in some smooching and some galra ass kicking action, friendship and fluff and all that comes in between. This is my apology to you guys for Me Before You, and everyone who read it. I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> I'd like to thank my lovely Jess (@quiiiznak on tumblr and ao3) for being there for me and helping me to kind of get over it, inspire me to write this and beta it. I love her so much.

" _Oh my gosh_ ," Pidge squeals, in the most high pitched voice Lance had ever heard them squeal, "Is that  _Killbot Phantasm One_?"  
  
Their eyes go wide behind their circular glasses, might as well  _pop out_ , as they stare at the cover page of a play station game they're holding (read; grasping at for dear life).  
  
Lance watches, quite unamused. He was never a game nerd himself so Pidge's little fangirling(boying?) spasm was as interesting as watching Keith polish his dagger and stare at it as if it had just revealed the secrets of the universe they're constantly floating in.   
  
" _OOoh!_ " They were at it again: "Mercury Gameflux Two!  _We have to have this_! How much is this!?" They asked the alien looking salesman, eyes as big as Lance's whole palm, skin a pallid blue.   
  
"Twelve hundred GAC." The alien says, expression emotionless as it stares at Pidge. If it wasn't for the steady shifting of it's nostrils, Lance would've assumed it was a very realistic statue.   
  
Pidge turned to Lance, eyes wide and hopeful: "Is that a lot?"  
  
"Well.. Compared to what we have, which is none,  _yes_. It's a lot." Lance replies in his notorious, sarcastic voice, touching a thumb and forefinger to his chin in a futile attempt to at least pretend he cares, or at least, is considered about Pidge's wishes.  
  
"We're gonna find some money! Come on!" Pidge, the enthusiastic Pidge, grabbed the sleeve of his green parka and tugged him away. Though, not before pointing a finger at the alien and almost  _threatening_ : " _Don't_  sell that!"  
  
The salesman blinked at them slowly, thin shoulder hunching. "Don't worry. I never sell anything." 

 

 

 

Roughly one (or two; alien time was tricky) varga's later, Lance and Pidge's pockets were heavy with odd shaped, silver coins that clattered like castanets in the hands of a Flamenco dancer as they ran, barefoot, down the wide halls of the Space Mall.   
  
There was a wild and determined grin upon Pidge's face, corners of their lips tugged up to reveal a flash of pearly white teeth set in a manic smile. Lance had never seen them like this and honestly, it was as intimidating as it was amusing.   
  
Both of them stumbled through the open door, dripping fountain water over the freshly polished tiles, looking like two maniac figures that had just escaped from a Mental Prison in Terranzu. Pidge's eyes quickly scanned the store, until they've located the desired game and playing console.   
Pidge raised their arm up, and stretched out a bony finger in front of Lance's nose.   
  
"There! Quick!! Grab _IT!_ "  
  
Lance did the opposite. He slowly dragged his legs down the small hall and reached up for a CD pack, handing it back to Pidge who's face resembled a bowl full of goop. He smirked. "Where did you say was the Mercury Deluxe?"  
  
"Mercury  _Gameflux. Two_ ," They grumbled, snatching the CD from Lance's hands. "Nevermind, I'll get it by myself."  
  
Lance laughed, head thrown back and arms covering his stomach, coins clicking in his pocket. As he calmed down, slouching forward and wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, he spotted  _something_. It made him pause and squint, lips pursing in a curios 'o'.   
  
It couldn't be.   
  
He took few cautious steps forward, feet making weird, wet squeaking noises as he walked across the store towards the back of it, where an array of wooden objects sat. Surf boards, spatulas, one miniature wardrobe and-  
  
It was beautiful. Oh god, it was  _gorgeous_. The long, slender mahogany neck joined with a smooth body, the wood a classic koa. He's never seen a guitar so beautiful before. Lance's chest thudded with unbearable want and nostalgia and he reached for it, wrapped his fingers just below the top and plucked it from it's stand on the wall.   
  
He didn't want to get it wet by pressing it to his chest, so he crouched down and touched his fingers over the wires. Smooth and beautiful to touch, his fingertips bristled with forgotten energy. He hadn't played in so long. _Years_. He couldn't bring his belongings to Garrison and then, by an unfortunate turn of events, he ended up in space. He never thought he'd see it again, who knows how the Earth will look like by the time they'd be back?  
  
Lance was so caught up with following the tree rings he didn't notice the alien creature waddling behind him, and bending down until their pale lips could speak into his ear: "No stealing."  
  
He jerked away quickly, startled, almost releasing the guitar until his fingers grasped for the neck to steady it again.   
  
"I- What? No, I wasn't.. I didn't want to steal it. I was just looking at it." He answered truthfully, his gaze filling with longing as he glanced back at it. God, it felt so good between his fingers.   
  
"Ah.. I see. Do you know what it is? I have been told it is a...how did that odd alien say it..-  _Aha_  ! A chick magnet ! However, I simply cannot see how such an odd object could attracts hens?" The lien pondered, and Lance's shoulders stiffened as he tried to suppress a laugh.   
  
"It's, it's a guitar. It's an instrument. You play it." Lance tried to explain, but the alien just blinked owlishly at him. Lance doubted they had instruments in space, at least not the same as them. Back on Earth.   
  
  
Pidge broke their little stare of with a little excited squeak. "Lance! Give me the money so I can buy this baby!" They trotted over to them, pausing and swaying on the balls of their feet, teething down on their lip excitedly. Their eyes glowed with happiness, flickering over Lance's face in anticipation.   
Until they noticed the expression on Lance's face and looked down at the object in his hands.   
  
"Oh. Is that a guitar?"  
  
"What? This? Pfft,  _no_." Lance snorted and released the neck, until the instrument tipped and his eyes widened, quickly reaching for it. This time he ended up pressing it against his chest, cradling it gently whilst supporting the back of it. He couldn't let anything happen to it; it was the last grasp of Earth he had. Well, not  _had_. It wasn't his.   
  
The money was for Pidge's game and the gaming console, he couldn't be selfish and just ask for this.   
  
"Can you give us a moment?" Pidge asked, obviously talking to the alien.   
  
"I'm afraid we don't sell such things here." It murmured confusedly, to which Pidge rolled their eyes.   
  
"I meant, can you leave for a bit? I need to talk to my friend here."  
  
"Oh. Oh, of course, pardon."  
  
It wriggled away, and Lance felt Pidge crouch next to him but he didn't look their way. He only held to the guitar tighter, his pockets heavy with money so he had to kneel down. His hair was damp, glued to his forehead, drops sliding down the straight slope of his nose and dripping to the floor.   
  
"Hey, you alright?" Pidge finally spoke.   
  
"Ah, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Lance chuckled softly, offering Pidge his best consoling smile.   
  
"You just.. look kinda down," they shrugged, twiddling with their thumbs. "You know how to play it?"  
  
"Oh, do I? Boy, I've been playing since I was tiny. I've been in my Church's choir, as the lead singer and guitarist. It was like, the best time of my life."   
  
"That's amazing, Lance," Pidge laughed, stretching their pink lips into a small grin. There was something behind their eyes, a thought, a swirling storm that made Lance's eyes widen. He opened his mouth to speak, but they beat him. "Do you want it?"  
  
"What? No, that money is for your game."  
  
"Lance, I don't  _need_  the game.  It's kinda dumb, anyway. Plus, I've got Altean technology to play with," his friend's eyes were understanding, albeit holding small hesitance. The wish to make Lance happy was stronger, though. "Seriously, do you want it? I bet it's not that expensive. We get to save some money."  
  
Lance looked at the guitar again, a fond smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. Did he want it? God, of course he did. His chest bubbled with pride and happiness and eagerness, he just wanted to get his fingers on it and play and sing and  _play_.

"Pidge, God. Yes I do. Thank you so much, fuck." He chuckled, standing up and lifting the guitar carefully, placing it to lay horizontally in his arms. Like a baby. His baby.   
  
  
  
The guitar costed around 500 GAC, which meant they had 700 left. Lance didn't know how many space hot dogs that could buy, but it was probably  _a lot_. 

No one noticed the guitar until they arrived back at the castle. Lance had parked the blue lion, patted her console and grinned brightly at the instrument sitting next to him. He was giving it heart eyes since the moment he'd seen it, and he decided to believe it was love on first sight. He carefully took the neck with his gloved hand, and slipped out of the Blue's seat.   
The large lion opened her mouth and he walked out, holding the guitar to his side.   
  
He could see Pidge's grin from meters away, walking out of their Lion. The jogged up to him, punching his shoulder gently. "Seeing your dumb smile was worth losing that game."  
  
" _Shut up_ , I'm melting." Lance laughed, throwing his free arm around their shoulders and pulling them close. Pidge wrapped their smaller, thinner limb around his narrow waist, pressing their cheek to the metal of Lance's suit. "I have to hide it, though. I don't want anyone to see it and demand me to play and-"  
  
"Wait,  _hold up_! Of course you're going to play it!" Pidge protested, pinching his side with their tiny ass fingers. "I was dying to hear your Choir voice since you mentioned it! You're not getting out of this."  
  
"But-"  
  
"How can I know I didn't spend the money in vain?"  
  
"Because you trust me!"  
  
"Debatable."  
  
"Pidge, _what?"_  Lance stopped walking, making Pidge pause in their pace too. "You can't be serious."  
  
They smirked, then pointed down the long space parking lot, where Hunk was looking at them quizzically. "Oh look, there's Hunk! He's going to see your guitar!"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Lance!" Hunk laughed brightly, jogging up to his best friend, arms spread in an expecting hug. He stopped abruptly, noticing the object in Lance's hands. "Wait, holy quiznak, is that a guitar?"  
  
"Yep!" Pidge answered proudly for Lance.   
  
"Dude, where'd you get it? It's beautiful!! Are you going to play it??  _OoooHHH_  my God, I can't wait to tell Allura!"  
  
Lance's cheeks turned a pretty bashful pink, and he stepped back with a painful expression on his face. "Hunk, I don't think that's a really good idea."  
  
"Hunk, did you know Lance could  _sing_? He sang in a choir!" Pidge continued, grin as devilish as it was bright. God, that little-  
  
" _No,_ " Hunk pressed a hand over his chest, gasping offendedly. "Lance, you never told me that!"  
  
" _Because I didn't want anyone to know-"_ _  
  
_ "Guys, what's going around here?" Shiro's voice interrupted the bickering, and his gray eyes scanned the trio, until they landed on the guitar that Lance attempted (and failed) to hide behind his back. "Is that a guitar?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yes! And Lance can play it!" Hunk grinned, pouncing on his feet excitedly.   
  
"Really? That's brilliant! I didn't get to hear real music in months!" Shiro's smile was so warm and hopeful it almost melted Lance's worries and insecurities away.  _Almost_.   
  
Suddenly, all eyes were on Lance, and he took a step back, now managing to hide the guitar behind his back. He didn't want Keith walking in and seeing it too. God no, just not Keith.   
  
"I.. M-maybe. I'll play it. Maybe. After dinner, when we start the Ship again." Lance made a weak promise with a highlighted  _'maybe'_. His shoulders stiffened, posture closed in and distant. He never thought he'd have to share his love for playing with anyone else but himself and his family.   
  
The thing is, Lance was good. Lance was amazing, he'd been playing for more than eleven years, but he had only performed in front of his family and his Church community. And in all those eleven years, he never learned how to take compliments. He'd always blush madly, hide his face and feel the warmth in his chest and belly that made him squirm and escape the scene until he could breathe again. He loved to play, yes, but only for himself. Only for himself and his parents and his sisters and brothers. For them an no one else.   
  
When Pidge asked him to play, he got nervous. His fingers twitched and he wanted to reach for the wires to calm him, the anxiety already bubbling in his stomach. He imagined all of their eyes on him, sparkling and expecting perfection, but he'd be so nervous he'd make a mistake and fuck it all up. And he wouldn't be able to take their disappointed looks or judging clicks of their tongues.   
Even though he  _knows_  they wouldn't judge, he  _knows_  they would tell him it was amazing, he wouldn't be able to take the lies.   
  
  
Fortunately, no one brought it up until dinner.   
  
Hunk managed to steal some of the meals and ingredients from the Restaurant in Space Mall, making an abundant dinner for all of them that tasted so much better than goop. All of them shoveled their food in their mouths, despite Hunk telling them to chew slowly and enjoy the taste. And every single one of them complimented him. Even the mice! They squeaked in delight, climbing up Hunk's arms to nuzzle his cheeks.   
  
Lance had watched him smile with bunched cheeks and closed eyes, teeth white and grin bright. He watched him absorb the nice words, he watched him glow and thank them individually.   
_He took compliments so well_ , Lance thought.  _He didn't get weird and squirmy. He didn't stutter and blush madly and run away to hide, he laughed and smiled and thanked them, offered more of his delicious food.  
_  
Lance concluded that Hunk was an amazing, beautiful person. And he deserved every single nice word.   
  
  
When they finished and the dishes were thrown to the weird Altean dishwasher, everyone spread out on the couches with full bellies and warm cheeks. Pidge toppled over Hunk's lap while Lance leaned on his broad shoulder, with Keith by his side but the broody mullet man held his distance.   
Shiro and Coran were opposite of them, chatting about the next move in their mission. That soon turned into Coran teaching Shiro Altean lingos, but the man had a rather difficult time pronouncing some words.   
  
Allura walked back with a tray with seven little cups containing a suspiciously pink liquid. Lance took his and sniffed it; it smelt like raspberries.   
  
"Allura, what's this?" he murmured, taking a cautious sip. It tasted amazing, fruity and delicious. "Mm!"  
  
"Oh," the Princess giggled, flashing a pearly white array of teeth. "It's Hajlomeva's urine!"  
  
Lance's eyes went comically wide and he spat it out, showering the liquid over the floor. "It's a-  _what? Who's urine?"_  
  
Everyone coughed, wiping their lips and making disgusted noises. Except Coran, who drank it up with happy hums.  
  
"Hajlomeva is a fruit monster, that lives by the Lakes of Kurmowa! It consumes large amounts of sweet fruit every day and produces coconut sized shells in which it leaves its urine. Our people used to harvest them every day, making juices and liquor out of it. It's quite delicious! And nutritious too," Allura paused her little speech to take another sip, then lick her lips, now painted pink. "It supposedly makes your tongues taste sweet too. I guess that's quite a special secret talent!" She added with a wink.   
  
Everyone flushed at that, looking away with uncomfortable coughs. Until-  
  
"Speaking of special talents.." Pidge smirked. "Lance wanted to show us something!"  
  
Lance's body froze while Hunk pounced up, knocking Lance's shoulder with his. Shiro's lips stretched in a grin, Coran and Allura seemed intrigued whilst Keith looked mildly confused.   
  
"What's that?" Keith murmured, raising a curious brow at Lance. Oh god, he could already feel his judging gaze.   
  
"Okay, w-well I-" Lance stuttered, gripping the little cup in his hands. "Uhm. I, kind of. I b-bought something today. In the Space Mall."  
  
"Oh heavens! I hope it's not any kind of harmful technology." Coran murmured, pointy ears twitching in awareness.   
  
"No no! Nothing like that!" Lance reassured with an awkward chuckle. "It's..Uhm.. An instrument I used to play on Earth."  
  
"An..instrument?" Allura pondered, eyes wide and curious. "I'm intrigued!"  
  
"You know how to play?" Keith snorted, brows raised until they disappeared under his messy bangs. "What, a triangle?"  
  
Lance gasped, hands balling into two fists, offended frown facing Keithway. " _No,_ " he snorted, perching his nose up proudly. "Even though I could work with that as well! You probably bang two sticks together and call it Bach's unfinished fugue."  
  
Keith's face twisted into a puzzled frown, and he spread his arms out confusedly. "Thanks?"  
  
"That wasn't a compliment!"  
  
"I don't know who should be more offended, me or Bach."  
  
Lance dragged a hand down his face, elongating it even more, whilst Pidge cleared their throat behind them. Everyone turned their attention to them, eyes immediately falling onto the object in their hands. A guitar. Lance's guitar.   
  
Keith's eyes rounded with surprise but he didn't say a thing, simply staring mutely. Coran, Shiro and Allura filled the silence.   
  
"Oh my Lord! What's that?"  
  
"A guitar! It's an instrument, back on Earth!"  
  
"How does it work??"  
  
"You pluck the wires!"  
  
"Oh my, that's! Astonishing! What does it do?"  
  
"It makes music, Princess."  
  
"I've.. I've never seen one in my entire life."  
  
"What, music?"  
  
"No, a guitar!"  
  
It goes on and on, and Lance sinks in his seat, getting smaller and smaller by each compliment and question about his guitar that Pidge nor Hunk were qualified enough to answer, so they look at him for help. Lance swallows thickly, and reaches a hand out, taking the guitar from Pidge's arms.  
  
Everyone settle, and Pidge and Hunk move from Lance's couch to sit opposite of him, sitting up with anticipating smiles. Coran, Shiro and Allura mirror their expressions.   
Keith is still sitting next to him, and Lance doesn't dare looking up. He excepts to be teased again, for looking so nervous and small, insecure and doubtful. It never comes, though. What Keith manages to say is a small, throaty, and unexpected  _'Cool'_.  
  
Lance blinks up, looking at the boy to his left. "What?"  
  
"N-nothing, I said ugly." He answers quickly and stutters over his tongue, before swiftly standing up and joining the others on the couch, sitting with his arms crossed and staring away stubbornly.   
  
The room is deathly quiet; everyone's waiting for Lance to start. God, he's nervous. He's so nervous and he doesn't know what to play when his fingers adjust the wires and he taps against the body, so smooth and beautiful and- Then it comes to him, a song, smooth and slow and beautiful and it was his favorite when he was younger.   
  
He clears his throat and shuts his eyes, imagines no one is there. He doesn't know for anyone but himself and this guitar, reunited again.  
  
Lance's fingers tap against the wires, and he slowly pulls them to life, and starts singing.   
  
  
" _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, Across the water, across the deep blue ocean,_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying,_ "  
  
His voice is different when he sings. It's not smooth or high, it's rather pitched and warm and brown. It holds a different aura, a different strength. Everyone falls silent and watched, and Lance couldn't see, but Allura's mouth falls open and Coran's eyes bulge.   
  
" _Boy I hear you, in my dreams.. I feel your whisper across the sea.._  
_I keep you with me in my heart.._  
_You make it easier when life gets hard.._ "  
  
Lance couldn't see but Keith was looking at him, too. His eyes slowly widen, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he blinks. His arms go limp and they fall to his lap, gripping the edge of his black, worn shirt.   
  
" _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been,_  
_Lucky to be coming home again.._ "  
  
He lets his fingers dance, pluck the right wires and create a following melody, and he hums to it. His voice is a little raspy, he hadn't sung in months, but it's making goosebumps prickle on Shiro's arms and Allura's ears twitch with wonder and awe.   
They're completely silent, until Lance finishes, plays the last cord and sings the last word.   
  
He doesn't look up, clutching his guitar viciously. He has no strength to, no courage. Allura breaks the silence first.   
  
"Oh, Lance...this was b-beautiful.." Her voice is quivery, and Lance quickly looks up only to meet her glossy glance. Hell, was she crying?  
  
"Oh my god, dude. I'm like, very emotional but this-" 

Lance cringed already, falling back into his seat. He had made his friends cry. With his singing.  _Oh god_. "Guys, Hunk, I-"  
  
"This was so good! Lance!" Pidge threw their arms up in the air, their cheeks flushed and glasses smudged.   
  
He doesn't think he did that well, he was..okay. Okayish. He doesn't think it was enough to bring his friends to tears but here they were, crying, because of his voice and- He could already feel the heat, the impossible and uncomfortable pinching at his chest.   
  
"Lance, that was  _remarkable_! I would ask of you to play for us every night!"  
  
And the heat spread to his cheeks, to his stomach.   
  
"This.. This was a beautiful piece of Earth, Lance. Thank you." Shiro's voice was warm and comforting, smooth in Lance's ears and he could only curl in further, and murmur a broken thank you.   
  
" _Uhm,_ " Keith cleared his throat, coughing in his fist. "I- It was. It was cool. S'good." He nodded stoically, and that did it for Lance.   
  
"Guys, I- I have to go." He mumbled, standing up. He grabbed the guitar (but carefully) and pressed it to his side, turning around and marching towards the sliding doors, towards the dorms.   
  
"Lance!" He could hear their calls and he swore he heard someone get up and follow, but he was already slipping through the door and running down the hall, taking a sharp turn right to get lost in the maze of the Ship's halls, then eventually find his way towards his room. 

  
  
Lance couldn't understand it. Couldn't understand the sweating of his palms and fearful gulps of air he inhaled, frantic bobbing of his Adam's apple and shaking of his fingers as he ran them through his short hair.   
They were his friends, and they thought he did good. They were in tears, smiling so brightly at Lance and his guitar and his work. So why was he so scared  of accepting it? That he's worthy and loved and respected?  
  
He shifts on his bed, laying on his hip. He looks across the room at a guitar leaning against the wall, in all her beautiful glory. His lips twitch into a soft smile, and he buries it in his pillow. It made him feel alive again. Worthy, strong. He's going to get back to Earth. He will, all of them will. And he's bringing her with him.  
  
The blue paladin slipped off his comfortable sheets and tumbled across the room, closing the small distance between his bed and the wall opposite. Lance crouched down and reached for the guitar, shifting to sit down on it's place, back leaned against the wall.   
  
It doesn't feel foreign in his hands and he sits it in his lap, and crosses his fingertips over the strings. It creates a melody and Lance is more than happy to continue it, playing an old song he doesn't remember quite perfectly.   
Lance's eyes close and he hums lowly, trying to sing along but his voice turns into a wordless mush. He doesn't mind; there's no one around and he doesn't have to be perfect. He doesn't have to prove anything, he can be himself, forget the words and get stumbly fingers. 

He doesn't know for how long he's been sitting there, just playing, taking himself back to beach nights with his siblings, those rare but cute dates with girls from his high school. His first kiss had happened like that; he played a song for her and in the middle of it she leaned over and kissed him. The world hasn't been the same since.   
And when she told him his voice is beautiful, Lance broke. His eyes widened and cheeks flushed and he pulled back, stuttering.   
  
That's when it all began, and he couldn't figure it out.   
  
  
There's a knock on his door and he stops abruptly, and cleans his throat. 

"Y-yes?" He doesn't know who's he expecting, Pidge or Hunk maybe, but he gets surprised hearing Shiro's voice.   
  
"Hey, Lance. It's Shiro, may I come in?"   
  
"Ah, sure!" he stands up and leaves the guitar on its place against the wall, brushing his shirt straight to clean any possible evidence of him playing it. "Everything alright?"  
  
The slide doors close behind Shiro and he stands there, tall and broad, not an ounce of awkwardness. Unlike Lance.   
  
"Depends."  
  
"Oh..on?"  
  
"Are you alright?"

Lances's chest squeezes at the sincerity and care in Shior's voice and he smiles warmly, then nods. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. I..uh, sorry, sorry about the dinner. I just.. I got really nervous."  
  
He sits on his bed and pats the empty place for Shiro to follow, and the older of the two sits next to him. It's silent for a while, but by all means comforting. Silence with Shiro can't be awkward, and Lance envies that a lot.   
  
"I used to play the piano," Shiro broke the silence after a few minutes, smiling warmly. "My mom used to send me to piano lessons at our neighbor's. I hated it, because my fingers were short and chubby and I simply couldn't hit the keys right."  
  
"But as I grew, I just.. god, I learned to love it. I could create something with my hands, my own two hands. I could create something beautiful."  
  
Lance's eyes widened when Shiro opened up,  _to him_ , of all people. His voice was warm and trusting, even though he wasn't looking at him.  _He's scared, too,_  Lance thought.   
  
He caught a small movement and looked down at Shiro's hands; his real one was playing with his prosthetic fingers, cold and sleek and black. And then he realized it, and instantly reached out.   
His long, tan fingers wrapped around Shiro's metal wrist, taking his hand into his. It was a soft, reassuring, friendly squeeze. Lance understood.   
  
"So, uhm, I. When I saw you and heard you play, it just.. It reminded me of Earth. Of how much I love music, how much I love creating, playing, listening. You brought me back to those good times. Times before.. all of this." He gestured weakly around them, but Lance knew what he meant. 

"I think," Lance started, smiling shakily. "I think that we should totally make a band when we get back to Earth."  
  
Shiro's face brightened and he looked up at Lance, squeezing his hand. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, dude, totally!" He laughed, warm and high. "Can you sing?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"That's fine. You can be the sound effects and the piano. I think Hunk can sing well? Pidge can play the electric guitar!"  
  
"What would Keith be?"  
  
Lance's face fell into a soft, judging frown. "He can clean the stage after us."  
  
" _Lance.._ " Shiro said, using that voice, that responsible voice and Lance sighed desperately.   
  
"Fine, whatever! He can play the drums."  
  
Shiro's smile shifted into a small smirk, and he slipped his hand out of Lance's, gently punching his shoulder. "He let a tear out, too. I saw it."  
  
"W-what? For real?"  
  
"Yeah! He thought he wasn't obvious, but he so was."  
  
"Ha! Blackmail!" Lance threw his fist up in the air in a victorious pump, letting out a little funny sounding screech.   
  
  
That evening, talking with Shiro, he realized a thing. Three things, actually.   
  
One, he's been selfishly thinking he's the only one missing Earth, missing his big family. He wasn't.  
Two, his fear of being rejected and judged by his friends had been an unnecessary one because he was loved, just the way he was.   
Three, he thought the guitar was the only thing making him feel more Earthly like. More at home. He thought it was the only piece of Earth he could have. It wasn't. He had four other. He had Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Keith. Made out of bones and flesh, just like him. Once breathed the Earth's oxygen, just like him. Once touched the abundant grass and swam in the clear lakes, once studied at the Garrison university, just like him.  
He had a family now, one he swore he won't let down. He had Allura and Coran now too. Their alien friends, their allies in the battle against Zarkon. He wasn't alone, and he wasn't judged, and he wasn't made fun of.   
  
He wasn't perfect, either, but he was loved just the way he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next time he picked up his guitar was three days later, right after dinner. The days were peaceful despite the omnipresent threat that was Zarkon and his fleets terrorizing the innocent races. In the last three days, they've received only one call of distress, flying immediately to fight the Galran ships.   
  
They've been on even higher aware since then; everyone's been tense, jumpy and agitated. Keith's been training too much, his muscles overworking and he's been waking up in pain. Shiro shut himself in his room, exiting only when they had to practice or eat. Hunk's been distant as well, which was so terribly odd of the Yellow paladin. Pidge was constantly working on new types of weaponry, helping Coran with developing stronger field shield around the Castle, and Allura spent hours upon hours locked in her chambers.   
  
They weren't functioning as a team anymore, the practices were messy, hang outs even messier. Everyone was in their own mindset, away from where they should really be. Everyone was pulling towards their own side, drifting away from each other silently. No one else saw it, but Lance did, and he felt helpless. Unable to make them see, to try and change directions of their orbit.  
  
Lance was feeling terrible - they must not fall apart in times like these when their only chance of survival is sticking together.   
  
He felt terribly lonely, quiet and shut out. It ached not to talk to Hunk and Pidge, argue with Keith or hang out with Shiro, listening to him speak about the old times and the unknown future.   
  
So, right after dinner, instead of going back to his room and sleeping off the loneliness, Lance pushed himself away from the table and rounded the corner. He grabbed the neck of his guitar, then returned to the dining hall before everyone else could scatter off.   
  
Lance cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, before smirking and lifting up the guitar: "Who's up for a song, or two?"  
  
He was nervous, the same old fear from few days ago occupying his chest, but he firmly decided he was going to do this.   
  
The first one to look up was Shiro, and his look morphed into a soft gaze of understanding. He paused in his walk, with everyone else who slowly turned to Lance.  
  
"I, uh, have to practice." Keith spoke first, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Lance's shoulders dropped a little, since every other face except Shiro's matched Keith's apologetic expression.  
  
"Coran and I were in the middle of something, huh, really important. Can it wait a little, Lance?"   
  
"No, no it can't," The voice wasn't Lance's, it was Shiro's. "I think we can all gather for an hour or two, can't we?" He looked across the room, perfectly plucked brow raising in question.   
  
"I agree with Shiro. I really do need to hear some beautiful Earth music again!" Allura sighed softly, a smile stretching her plump lips.   


Lance's shoulders straightened, and a playful grin replaced the worried frown. He looked at Shiro, thankful, and watched them all gather on the couches. They all sat on one couch, like a gathered up audience, and the other couch resembled a stage for Lance to climb on.  
  
His palms were sweaty when he replaced the guitar to fall in his lap, sitting on the couch. There was no running away this time, he was a man on a mission, and he had to swallow his own anxiety and fear and will his fingers to move.   
He cleared his throat, and let his head fall down, eyes focusing on the wires that sharpened in his vision, while everything else turned blurry.   
  
He started quick, plucking the wires into high sounds, swaying a little as he started to sing.   
  
" _I wanna see the world...I wanna sail the ocean..._  
_I wanna know what it feels like to never come back again.._ "  
  
The song was slow and his voice was raspy, a little out of use but it went well with the tune. He smiled warmly at the memory of the song and the first time he ever heard it. The melody picked up, getting happier and bouncier.   
  
" _I wanna feel the waves..Crushin' down on heartache.._  
_I wanna find the key to the sky and never come back again..  
  
I wanna wake my soul.. Climb the highest mountain.._  
_I wanna write my name in the clouds and never come back again.._ "  
  
  
He looked up at them, finally, met with smiling faces and warm eyes. He could see their shoulders drooping in a more relaxed fashion, Hunk clapping along and Pidge bobbing their head, hair flying around messily.   
Lance looked over at Keith, ready to sway him away with his million dollar smile, when he noticed the boy wasn't even _looking_ at him. His arms were stubbornly crossed over his chest, gaze glued to the tiles, hair falling over his face. Lance could not _believe_.  
There was an odd feeling in his chest, a want more than anything, to be noticed by Keith. Did he not like it, his singing? Did he hate it, was it that bad?  
  
Lance almost forgot to sing, tripping over the first few words, and that's when Keith looked up. His purple eyes met Lance's in a worry, running over his face and hands, following the movements of his fingers. Until he noticed Lance's eyes, looking at _him_ and he swallowed softly, then looked down again, squeezing his fingers around his red jacket.   
  
" _I wanna find my love.. Lose myself in passion..._  
_I wanna love you in my heart and never come back again.._  
  
_I wanna see the end...Of a world that’s rounded_  
_I wanna know what it feels like to never come back again..._ "  
  
He sang the rest of the song in the same, happy rhythm, pride renewed and confidence slowly building. He smiled, by the end of it, singing words from upturned lips.   
  
" _I wanna see those stars...Shinin’ down from heaven_  
_I wanna know what it feels like to never come back again..._ "  
  
He played the last few chords, before pressing his open palm against the wires to calm them. He looked at them expectantly, trembling and nervous but happy. They were _smiling_.   
  
"Lance, sing more," Hunk spoke immediately, gripping the edge of his seat. "Can you sing something in Spanish?"  
  
"You know Spanish?" Keith said in the same time Coran went: "What is a Spanish?"  
  
Lance smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. _Why was is so terribly hard talking about himself?  
  
_

"Yeah. I'm from Cuba, kinda grew up there before moving to Garrison," He shrugged at Keith, then looked at Coran, laughing. "Spanish is a language. Just like Altean."  
  
Allura's eyes went a little wide, and her mouth shaped in a small, curious 'o'. "You should definitely introduce us to it!"  
  
Lance nodded, looking down and trying to remember something he could sing, a half English, half Spanish song, just so they could hear the diversity between languages, culture, style. He grinned at the thought, _speaking Spanish in space, my mom would've been proud_.  
  
He remembered it, a short part of it, at least. Lance grinned from ear to ear, chuckling as his fingers made a grab for the wires.   
  
The pace was quick and dancy, and he started pouncing his leg, shoulder bopping with the pace. Everyone followed his example too, and God, Lance was so glad seeing them having fun.   
  
" _So lets pretend we're dancing in the streeets..In Barcelona!_  
  
_Las Ramblas, I'll meet you, we'll dance around La Sagrada Familia!_  
_Drinking, Sagria, Mi niña, te amo mi cariño_  
  
_Mamacita, rica, si tú, te adoro señorita_  
_Los otros, viva la vida, come on let's be free in Barcelona!_ "  
  
At some point, he even stood up, jumping around as he played. His initial fear had evaporated into energy and happiness, spinning around and having his own little performance in front of his friends. He looked up, and even Keith was smiling, the unmissable twitch of his lips evident as it dimpled his cheeks. Lance paused, breathless, and smiled brightly at him to which he returned with a playful roll of his eyes.   
  
"That was some impressive Spanish!" Coran exclaimed, getting to his feet and applauding, followed by a happy and excited Allura. "I would love to hear more of it!"   
  
"Gracias, mi Señora, but I'm done for t-tonight. Tired. I n-need water," Lance panted, straightening up and fanning his flushed face.   
  
Pidge immediately jumped to their feet, making a quick trot towards the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water, humming something that sounded suspiciously similar to what Lance just sang them under their breath.   
They returned with a cup of clear liquid, that Lance downed quickly, Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow.   
  
Pidge returned to Hunk, engaging him into a conversation about the defense mechanism them and Coran were working on, and Hunk looked intrigued. His eyes sparkled with joy and Lance could see it - he missed them too. Shiro joined Keith on the couch, squeezing his shoulder. Keith was smiling, small but there. Allura joined them, waving a delicate hand for Lance to join them too but he simply shook his head, smiling. He was perfectly happy just observing them.  
  
The atmosphere was brighter, happier, and Lance was so glad to see them talking among each other now, laughing and trying to remember the lyrics Lance had sung. He felt victorious, on a personal level. It wasn't like kicking Galra ass in a battle; he felt victorious on behalf of Voltron, celebrating with them and winning with them. This was..something only Lance had accomplished. Something dear to him, something _he_ managed to do. It made him feel important, worthy. And the thought alone made him smile until the corners of his mouth hurt.   
  
  


 

  
  
   
At night, Lance usually sleeps peacefully. Tonight was not the case. He couldn't stop turning in his bed, closing his eyes only to feel 0 tiredness. His skin was sweating, and when he uncovered himself it turned into cold and uncomfortable sweat between his shoulder blades. He couldn't stop cracking his knuckles, nor find a comfortable position so he simply sat up, snorting angrily through his nostrils.   
  
He needed a walk. Something to relax him and put his muscles to sleep. Lance looked at his guitar when he passed the small distance towards the door, but decided against it. He didn't want to disturb or wake anyone up.   
  
He walked through the well known halls of the Castle, following the gentle flickers of the stars. The Castle itself looked so mystic and distant when the lights were off, the only illumination were the stars and the occasional star they passed in their travel. He was almost scared, walking around alone, tracing his fingers against the walls not to get lost and feel the cold metal beneath his fingertips.   
Lance reached the observatory pretty fast, considering his slow pace. The door slid open, revealing a large empty room with large, ceiling to floor windows.  
  
They covered the entire wall, as lengthy as it was, exposing Lance to the eye of the universe.  
  
He felt awed. Small, insignificant. But so, so important in the same time. Lance was a part of this, a part of this cosmos and it could not work without him right now and vice versa. They depended on each other, in a way. The symbiosis was so impossible to imagine but here he was, _living_ it.     
  
He walked inside, letting the door shut behind him silently and seated himself on the floor. Lance tucked his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, looking up at the beautiful picture portrayed in front of him. If he looked close enough, he could see the stars shifting. The universe expanding, limitless, but still growing.   
He wondered how many planets were there to save. How many people were being repressed under Zarkon's dictatorship. The mere thought of so many injustice made Lance's blood warm and boiling, threatening to break through his skin in a form of anger.   
  
  
He made his brain stop circuit - he came here to relax, not worry and make himself angry.   
  
  
Lance shifted, leaning back until he rested on his elbows, legs sprawled in front. He could imagine himself on a beach, pushing his toes in the sand, feeling the breeze upon his skin, sun warming up his cheeks. Except he hadn't felt the gush of wind in months and the warmth of the sun for weeks.   
  
His brain is a wild place, creating vivid and realistic scenarios, and suddenly he finds himself on a beach. Beautiful, azure and clear.  
  
"Hey." A voice spoke, and Lance swore it was someone from his vision, approaching him on the beach, handsome and tan, wet with water- "Hey, idiot. You're in my spot."  
  
Alright. Definitely not a vision. Lance's eyes snapped open and he tilted his head back, frowning deeply as he saw a sight of upside-down Keith. He looked ugly either way.   
  
" _Your spot_ , Sheldon Cooper?"  
  
Keith crouched down, knees bent at each side of Lance's head, messy hair handing low around his face. He reached up with his gloved hand, and flicked his forehead.   
  
"Yes. Move."  
  
Lance groans and rolls his head forward, shifting on his elbows a few inches to the right, so Keith could sit on _his spot_.   
  
"Just when I thought I'd enjoy the view a little, you come and ruin it."  
  
Keith smirks and looks at him, doing a little salute with his fingers. Lance simply rolls his eyes and looks forward again, crossing his ankles.   
  
For a few minutes it's silent, and Lance doesn't feel awkward at all, sitting next to Keith. He thought it would be, but he found himself to be too exhausted to care. And then, Keith spoke again.   
  
"I've never seen you out here."  
  
"It's because I never go here, dumbass."  
  
"Nice. Should've stuck to that." Keith mutters, and Lance could hear the roll of his eyes in his voice. He feels only a tiny bit bad for replying in such a snappy manner, but he usually starts first anyway.  
  
"Why? Am I disturbing you, Keith?"  
  
"Yeah. Taking up the oxygen, and all."  
  
"There's no oxygen in space."  
  
Keith looks at Lance, fixing him with a _are you serious?_ look. "Don't believe you. You should demonstrate me."  
  
Lance snorts, and his head falls back between his shoulder blades. And then he slowly lays down, until the back of his head is resting against the solid floor, eyes trained up on the ceiling. He's growing tired now, muscles mellow and breathing slow. He could fall asleep like this, if he could just-  
  
"So, you're from Cuba?" Keith speaks again, and Lance groans mentally. Couldn't he be _quiet?_ Usually it was vice versa.   
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
Keith shrugs, but Lance can't see it, so it's only silence for a while.   
  
"I don't know." Keith says eventually. That's when Lance opens his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just.. Don't know. Can't remember much before Garrison."   
  
"Oh. That's..uh," Lance didn't know what to say to this, so he lulled his head to the side, to look at Keith. "You look kinda Asian to me. Asian or.. Texan. Yeah."  
  
Keith snorts out a laugh, leaning back on his palms, tilting his head to look at Lance under a certain angle. "Asian, or Texan. Because that's totally the same, even _similar_."  
  
_This is nice_ , Lance thinks. They're not bickering, thankfully. They're talking normally, kinda. It must be his guitar playing, that's for sure. He saw Keith smile at him today, he _saw it_.   
Lance presses the back of his hand against his mouth and yawns, then lets his arm drop next to his side. His palm is open, and he curls his fingers in, imagining he's grasping the wet sand, feeling the texture between his fingertips.   
He misses it. He misses it so much.   
  
He can hear Keith talking something again, but he's too tired to listen. His eyes close against his own will, and they're so heavy, pulling him into warm depths of the unexplored ocean. He's swaying on the waves, his body is carried with the tide. He can _feel_ it. The water against his skin, painting it with tiny droplets. He can _feel_ the sun, warming him up, he can _hear_ the birds, the seagulls. He's at home, he's at home now, and he's _safe_.   
  
Before he knows it he's fallen asleep, with Keith's voice in his ears and the song of the seagulls and the crash of the waves, floating on the water under an open, clear sky.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in the chapter:
> 
> 1\. Jeremy Shada - Lucky 
> 
> 2\. Austin Plaine - Never Coming Back Again
> 
> 3\. Ed Sheeran - Barcelona


	2. Step two: Save his ass in a battle

Lance doesn't remember how he fell asleep. He doesn't remember getting into the observatory _at all_ last night, but he has little to no time to wonder about his whereabouts and how the hell had he gotten here - he was woken by a blaring sound of alarms, startling the whole Castle away.   
  
  
" _We're under attack!! Everyone, go to your Lions and fly to the right wing - ah!! - They're her--_ " Allura's voice is cut out with static and Lance's eyes widen in panic.   
  
He scrambles up, pushing the blanket off his shoulders ( _where the hell did that blanket came from??_ ) and runs, long legs carrying him through the halls and towards the garage.   
  
The peace and serenity from last night had been replaced with fear and panic, and his heart is thudding in his chest wildly. He knows he needs a calm head when entering the battle but right now it's a mess, and _where the hell is everyone else?! How the hell-_  
  
He rounds a corner and slams into a solid body that he bounces off against and fall to his ass.  
  
Lance gasps, and there are wide hands grasping his shoulders and pulling him up to stand.   
  
"Lance? _Holy quiznak_ , are you _okay?!_ " Hunk's voice is loud and reverberating in his head and he nods jerkily. "Good, hell, we have to- _We have to go_! Where _were you?!_ "   
  
Hunk's arm wraps around his shoulders and Lance, still disoriented, runs after him. Hunk was putting his uniform on hastily, which means he probably got out of his bed a minute ago, too, and was panicking as much as Lance internally was.   
  
"I was- Uh, I was at the observatory." Lance mumbles as blood starts pumping to his legs properly again, and he falls into a quick sprint with Hunk. Hunk simply hummed in confusion but didn't ask away; it wasn't the time or place.   
  
They rounded the corner, reaching the room with wide pipes that were to lead them each to their lion, when a loud explosion shook the Castle. Floor shook under Lance's feet and he lost his footing, stumbling down to his knees. Hunk managed to remain standing, though the quake sent him slamming into the ship's wall. He groaned in pain, clutching his shoulder that endured the impact.   
  
"A-are you okay?" Lance stuttered, sirens blaring around his head. Hunk simply nodded, lips pressed into a firm line.   
  
"We h-have to hurry, everyone's already out!" Hunk pushed himself forward, reaching the round entrance to his lion. He gripped the top of it, then swung himself inside, legs first.   
  
Lance followed quickly, jumping into his slide. And in a quick, terrifying moment, he realized he was _not_   in his uniform. _Shit. Shit shit_. He had no time to change and even less to wonder the consequences of fighting in his lion without his armor. There were thousands of possibilities that could and will lead to his certain death, such as loss of oxygen or concussion upon a harder impact.   
His chest started to squeeze and he felt like he was losing precious oxygen in this moment, and he jumped into the seat of his Lion with cold sweat breaking at his temples.   
  
The only piece of his armor was his helmet, nestled on top of the console. Lance breathed out in relief, and grabbed for it, putting it on his head. It locked secure around his neck, and he turned it on, numbers and stats flashing before his eyes in green digits.   
He turned on his mic and immediately connected to the call with others. And as soon as he had access to everyone from his team, his earphones blared with shouts and screams and commands.   
  
  
_"Hunk, thank god, cover me from the left!"_  
  
_"Pidge, watch out!! What the-"_  
  
_"They're coming, Shiro, watch your back!"_  
  
_"Where the_ hell _is Lance?!_ "  
  
He somehow found his voice in the back of his throat and croaked out: "I'm- I'm here!"   
  
Lance's stutter was met with four sighs of relief, and he brought Blue to life, readying her for a flight.   
  
" _Where were you?!_ "  
  
" _Doesn't matter, Keith! Behind you!_ " Shiro's voice shouted in Lance's ear, and he tried to focus on thousand things at once - following the running data in front of his eyes, the screen flashing red, the explosions and canons firing in the distance, the shaking of the castle, how _odd_ and _uncomfortable_ and _scary_ it was to fly his Lion without his armor, his gloves and suit. He felt exposed and unprotected and his thin shirt did nothing to save him from the freezing fear that took over his limbs. Lance felt like passing out.   
  
" _Lance,_ " Shiro spoke again, voice breathy and strained; he was battling someone. " _We need you to form Voltron! Hurry!_ "  
  
"I'm with you!" He stuttered as he flew out of the back entrance, just in time to catch a smaller battle ship approaching Pidge's flank - they were already fighting against a bigger war ship.   
  
Lance gritted his teeth in a growl, pressing the pedal tighter and pushing Blue forward. She opened her mouth and a crystal blue, thick laser exploded from her throat, frying the enemy ship into a crisp. "Are they Galran? This doesn't look like Zarkon's elite."  
  
" _It's because they're not. Allura said they were space pirates-_ " Keith's voice got cut off by a grunt, as he slammed Red into a small battle ship that tried to get closer to the castle. " _They're robbing ship after ship, and will not stop until they get what they're looking for!_ "  
  
"So how do we stop them?" Lance's fear had evaporated into pure adrenaline and anger, and he aimed it towards their enemies. Blue was agile and quick, flying into the heart of the battle only to break it apart, avoiding hits and lasers with impressive speed. He destroyed one after another, but with each ship that went down, two more appeared by his side. He could see into their tactic. Keep the Lions busy, giving them no time to breathe and form Voltron.  
  
" _Think of them as bees. They brainlessly follow instructions from their boss and multiply constantly, creating army after an army,_ " Pidge spoke, and Lance's ears perked to listen closely. " _So the only way to stop them is to destroy the Queen Bee._ "  
  
"And where the hell is-" Lance growled impatiently, twisting around to slam the yaws of Blue around the wing of a smaller battle ship and chew it into a ball of metal, when he caught the glimpse of it. It was large and diamond shaped, twice the size of their Castle. _The mother ship. The hive_.  
  
"Holy crap."  
  
" _Coran!_ " Pidge shouted again, breaking Lance's momentary shock. " _Is the new defense mechanism ready for use? We could, uh, we could use some help right about now!_ "  
  
" _I'm on it, young Paladin!_ " Coran's voice came through the headgear as a bunch of static, and then it cut off. Lance's shoulders tensed as he glanced towards the Castle, radiating blue light in a form of their shield that started to crack and take impacts.   
  
  
He waited. It happened so quick, in a moment or two.   
  
  
The castle's shield grew in size and thickness, forming a white net around it. Lance spotted a small pirate ship flying towards it as it saw a chance when no one was looking. And as soon as it flew into it's orbit, a blinding white laser shot and fried it into dust.   
  
"Holy shit," Lance swore, eyes widening in awe and confusement both. "What was _that?!_ "  
  
Pidge shouted in victory, accompanied by Coran's throaty cheer. " _It's a new thing Coran and I were working on! It's a new series of shields - it has an extra sensitive net around it that picks upon the enemy's energy! And as soon as it approaches the Castle's danger zone, the shield activates and shoots an Electrolaser mixed with Arsenic pentaflouride_ _, creating a lethal combination that destroys the enemy instantly!_ "  
  
"How do we know it's not going to fry us into a crispy snack for the Pirates to chew on??" Lance, as amazed as he was, was also terrified for their safety. It looked _epic_ , but it left nothing but a trail of dust after the bee battleship.   
  
" _It senses our Lion's energy, dumbass, it knows-_ "   
  
There were many times where Lance simply prayed Keith would shut up. Or not open his mouth at all. But this, this time he prayed Keith would finish his goddamn sentence.   
  
"Keith?!" Lance shouted, whipping around just in time to see a big, bigger ship, slamming into Red. Keith's line was dead, turned into static. Lance's heart stopped.   
  
" _Keith!_ " This wasn't Lance's voice, it was Shiro's. He was in the middle of a tangled fight with two of the battle ships, as swift and agile as the Black Lion. _"Lance, Lance, move! Go get him, Lance!!_ " He shouted at the Blue Paladin, frozen to his spot. Watching the Red Lion float lifelessly as the battle ship opened fire on it's slim body.   
  
And only then did Lance's heart beat again, making him breathe and grip the controls tighter, knuckles turning white.   
  
He doesn't _see_ anything else, as his eyes lock on the ship and the Red Lion. Everything else fades into white noise. Lance's palms are sweaty and they almost slip off the console but he grips it tighter instead, pressing his thumb against the button on the top.   
  
Blue opens her mouth and fires a laser that shoots right through the windows on the front of the enemy ship. The power of the impact sends it flying back, a moment Lance uses to his advantage. He grabs the Red Lion and flies with it between his paws. His aim is the Castle, the gaping mouth of the garage doors.   
  
  
  
Lance tightens his hold onto the metal cat below him and dives towards the safety. He prays to the Lord they won't end up getting fried by Pidge and Coran's super new extra deadly laser shots. He holds his breath as they approach the shield, but to his surprise and relief, it lets them through.   
Lance settled Red down first, then lands by it's side. He's immediately out of his Lion and running towards Keith's, bare feet almost tripping over themselves.   
  
"Keith, can you hear me?" He murmurs, directing his call towards Keith's helmet, but is met with silence.  "Ooh crap, oh crap. Please be alive, please be alive."   
  
Red's eyes seem lifeless, and Lance's cold palms were met with even colder metal of the cat. He climbs over her mouth and nose, reaching the top of her head where he twists the handle and opens the door.   
  
Keith is a mess of limbs almost knocked out of his chair, but the safety belts hold him inside. Lance dips down and hangs upside down, unbuckling the belts and hooking his arms under Keith's armpits. He pulls the red paladin out, carefully settling him on top of his Lion, so he's partially laying over Lance's lap.   
Lance almost takes his helmet off but remembers the door were still open, the oxygen level is nonexistent and he would suffocate.   
  
He groans lowly, sets Keith's head down as careful as possible, before slipping off Red's head and hurrying towards the entrance.   
  
"Guys, I have to make sure Keith is alive," He speaks into his mic, and is met with grunts and shouts and sounds of struggling battle. "Can you hold on?"  
  
" _We're already holding on!_ " Hunk yells, and Lance can see his Yellow Lion up in space, fighting against the entire fleet. The view is blurred by the blue and white light of the shield, but the battle is still very much alive as it was when he first entered it. " _Just hurry!_ "  
  
Lance nods swiftly and punches the button for the doors to close, then raise the level of oxygen. He waits a few moments before taking his helmet off, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. He takes a moment to recover, before running back towards Red, helmet under his arm. Lance climbs up with ease and settles next to Keith, taking his head in his hands. Lance lifts it up enough to unclasp and slide the helmet off, before lowering Keith's head in his lap.  
  
"Keith?" He calls again carefully, voice louder and bolder now. Lance presses two fingers against Keith's neck, right under his jaw. He waits a moment. Then two. And he's about to panic on the third, when he feels an unmistakable pulse of Keith's heartbeat under his fingers. "God, you're alive."   
  
He breaths out in relief, letting his head hang back for a moment or two, before he gathers himself again and checks Keith's body for any external injuries, but luckily the Red paladin is unscratched, aside from the wound on his head. He probably blacked out, that's all. He's going to be alright.   
  
Lance calls for Coran who promises to take him to a healing pod, and Lance leaves Keith's body on top of red so he doesn't jostle him around much. Coran will handle it when he arrives. Lance jumps back into Blue after securing Keith's helmet on his head again, and flies back into the heat of the battle.   
  
" _Is he okay?_ " Shiro asks, and he sounds breathless. Lance doesn't know how long they had been fighting, but they're all tired and there doesn't seem to be an end to the bee fleets.   
  
"He's...alive," Lance grunts, and flies head first into one of smaller ships, destroying it with an icy bite into it's core. "How are we going to win? There's no chance we can form Voltron now."  
  
" _We still have to destroy Queen Bee,"_ Pidge murmurs, voice distant, as if they're deep in thought. " _Someone will have to go inside!_ "  
  
" _Pidge, that's dangerous,_ " Hunk, the voice of reason, speaks the obvious. " _We can't-_ "  
  
" _But that's the only way! She has to be destroyed from the inside!_ "  
  
"We can't simply walk in and be like, Hey, hello! We'd just like to make your ship explode inside out so if you could let us in that'd be peachy!"  
  
" _Of course not! But we can't keep fighting them, they'll just keep coming!_ "  
  
"Then let them come!"  
  
" _Lance, I think Pidge has a point._ " Shiro speaks, finally, and he's panting. Tired. Exhausted. " _With Keith gone, we can't form Voltron and four of us against them.. It's impossible. Someone has to go in._ "   
  
"Okay. Then, I'm going in." Lance offers, face set in determination.   
  
" _No, Lance. I have to go in. With my recently discovered power, I can easily destroy the machine with my roots, they're going to split the mechanism in half._ " Pidge's voice is firm, and Lance remembers that same confidence back when they had discovered their Lion's new power - power of nature. Admittedly, he was jealous. Hunk had gotten his new power too, Black Lion was powerful with just it's mere existence even though it hadn't unlocked it's bayard for Shiro yet, and Red discovered his power long time ago, fighting with Zarkon. It was only him that remained behind.   
  
"Shiro?"  
  
" _Again, I agree with Pidge. Lance, Hunk, clear their path!_ "  
  
Lance nods and sends Blue flying towards Hunk, who joins his side. They work as a team, firing forward and destroying every thing that comes their way, keeping Green safe between them. When they reach the Ship, Lance slows down but Hunk doesn't stop. Instead, he speeds up and yells a battle shriek when he slams into the ship's walls, breaking through with Yellow's massive head.   
  
"Really? Again?" Lance snorts, amused, recalling the first time Hunk had simply made a hole through inches of metal with his lion's head.   
  
" _What? It's the most efficient way!_ "   
  
" _Thank you, Hunk!_ " Pidge shouts, followed by a chuckle as they squeeze their smaller lion through the entrance. They're inside, out of Lance and Hunk's sight, and Lance prays to God this was a smart decision.   
  
" _Speak to us,_ " Shiro orders, addressing Pidge, who joins the conversation as soon as he had said it.  
  
" _I'm in!_ " It's a brief explanation, but it is one nonetheless. " _These walls are thick, probably filled with another type of metal humans hadn't discovered yet! My signal is barely breaking through,_ "  
  
"What are you looking for, exactly?"  
  
" _Their power motor._   _I can see where their energy is coming from!_ " Pidge mutters, enthusiastic, as the little screen on their computer blinks, radiating the source that powers the ship.  
  
" _Good, we're covering for you. Get there as quick as possible._ "  
  
" _On it, Boss!_ "  
  
With that, they're gone, as their line cuts off abruptly. It takes a moment for Lance to realize that they didn't simply disconnect, but that that something had broken the call.   
  
" _Uh oh."_ Hunk swallows thickly, what from the efforts of fighting all the ships that are coming in doubled, what from the same realization Lance had just had.   
  
"T-they're okay! They said that the walls are thick, right? Must've messed with Pidge's connection!" Lance speaks next to Hunk, fighting against his side and he can feel himself getting more tired, drowsier, limbs shaking with exhaustion. He wonders how Shiro and Hunk feel.   
  
" _Don't think about it, keep your head in the battle,_ " Shiro orders, and he flies the Black Lion into an entire bunch of smaller ships. " _Coran, how's Keith doing?_ "  
  
" _He's fine! He hit his head pretty bad, but he's going to be okay!_ "  
  
That is the only consolation they get before a loud explosion resonates around them, and Lance turns around to stare at the giant Pirate Ship. For a moment or two it's completely silent, before one of the large windows _explodes_ in a big blow of fire and smoke. The Ship starts to shake, seemingly falling apart from inside and it took a moment for Lance to realize that the smaller ships had completely stilled.   
Everything, everything was quiet for one small, terrifying moment before the whole Pirate Ship blew up. Lance had never seen anything like this, it was a firework of rocks, metal, glass and shards from every part of the ship, and a loud, buzzing and vibrating sound pierced the air.   
  
"Where is Pidge?! Did they fly out??" He shouts, flying and desperately trying to avoid the remains of the exploding ship. One of the shards hits Blue's leg and Lance feels it in the form of physical pain in his ankle. He hisses and flies up, trying to catch a glimpse of the Green Paladin.   
  
" _Pidge?! Where are you?!_ " Hunk calls but in vain; no one's answering. Shiro's with them, too, fighting the last elite of small battle ships before they get blown away by the remains of their own Hive. 

 

It's silent again, and Lance had never hated silence more than he does now. It's that terrifying kind, where you're expecting something that could lead to life or death, a moment before a revelation, a second before your body hits the water. It makes his fingers itch and grab for the controls, it makes his chest heave like he was about to have a panic attack. 

 

And then he saw it, the unmistakable trail of a Green Lion, flying out of the shattering castle. His heart dropped to his feet then back again between his ribs, knocking against his bones wildly.   
  
"Jesus Christ, Pidge, you scared me!"   
  
" _That makes the two of us._ " Hunk murmured from Lance's side.   
  
As soon as Pidge joined them, the four of them retrieved to the Castle as quick as possible to avoid any remaining flying objects. The garage door opened for them, and the four Lions settled in. Keith wasn't in sight, but Red was sitting on her spot, the scratches on her body the only sign she's participated in the battle. It fills Lance with nausea and discomfort, and he hurries to exit Blue so he could rush to the medicine room.  
  
" _Lance?!_ " Hunk shrieks, running up to his friend's side and pointing confusedly at his outfit. "You were- You were fighting in your pajamas?! _Do you know_ how dangerous that is! You could've got injured! You could have died! You-"  
  
"I know! _I know_ , Hunk!" He cut him off, raising both of his arms up in defense. "I'm sorry, I- I have to hurry."  
  
"Where?" Hunk's voice was distorted in Lance's ears as he turned around and ran, through the slide gates and down the halls. His first destination was the control room, to check if Coran and Allura were okay.   
He took his helmet off, tucking it under his elbow as he passed through the great doors towards the control room.   
  
Both Coran and Allura were standing in the middle, Allura's hands on the glowing globes, navigating the Castle to fly forward, Coran assisting her.   
  
"Lance!" The ginger man called as soon as he spotted him, then eyed his attire in surprise. "What are you wearing? Where is your Voltron uniform!"  
  
"Where's Keith?" He asked in one heavy breath, bending down to rest his hands against his knees.   
  
"In the medicine room! He's in the process of recovering, Lance. He's going to be alright, don't worry."  
  
His words can't calm down his beating, worried heart but Lance settles for now. He's tired and drowsy, he might collapse anyway. He straightens up, just in time to hear Pige, Shiro and Hunk's hurried footsteps. They reach the room, panting, everyone's eyes falling on Lance's hunched form.   
  
"Is everyone alright?" Allura's voice breaks the tense silence, and the Princess walks down her podium, after successfully navigating the ship away from more potential danger.  
  
"Yes, Princess." Shiro informs, straightening up, though there's an unmissable wince when he shifts his shoulder. "I'm fine- Really," He murmurs, seeing Allura's worried gaze. "Keith is the one we should be worried about."  
  
"He happened to hit his head pretty hard, he wasn't expecting the blow. It knocked him out, but he's stable." Coran says, straightening up, arms folding behind his chest.   
  
" _Uhhh_..When he wakes up, will he remember everything? As in..-"  
  
"I don't think it was that severe, Hunk. There's no possibility of amnesia."  
  
Hunk exhales a break of relief, laying a hand over his chest: " _Thank God_. It took me weeks to warm up to him! I don't think I'm mentally prepared for another roller coaster."  
  
That kind of breaks the tension, and the Paladins relax. The Pirates caught them by surprise, those dirty pests. They weren't ready for a sudden battle, and that was a sign of how much they still needed to work and train, bond together, to be in their best shape. Physically and mentally.   
Without Voltron, there was little they could do. It was their strongest weapon, after all, and if any part of it was missing, the chances of winning were almost impossible. They were lucky today, _bless Pidge's brain_ , but in the future, it won't be so easy. Zarkon made sure to promise them that, and he held his word.   
  
  
  
They took turns with refreshing and healing the cuts and bruises they've gotten in the battle. Lance's were the worse (he got scolded multiple times by Allura for _just forgetting_ to put on his suit), coloring his legs and thighs purple and blue. It didn't hurt as bad as before, especially after Coran massaged a special Altean balm into the bruised skin.   
After treating their wounds, Shiro was first to approach him. He lowered his human hand on Lance's shoulder, squeezing softly as he sat opposite of him.   
  
"Lance, you were really brave out there today," He murmured, a small smile tugging his lips.   
  
"We all were," Lance smiled, tugging the sleeves of his parka down. He still wasn't used to compliments, they still gave them the wild, stormy feeling in his belly. "Saving Keith.. Everyone would do it, Shiro. Not just me. Hunk, Pidge. You. Allura and Coran. There's no questions when it comes to your team mates well being."  
  
"I guess..You're right. But, considering your lack of equipment... And you simply _dived_ right in!" His voice shifts from worried to amazed, eyes crinkling with the width of his smile.   
  
"What Shiro wants to say, Lance, is that it was _awesome!_ " Hunk pipes in, a broad grin bunching his cheeks.  
  
"G-guys, really.." Lance laughs, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "It wasn't a big deal. Mullet probably won't give a shit who saved his skinny ass once he gets out." He grins.   
  
"Ah, don't underestimate Keith's kindness, Lance," Shiro smiles all knowingly, and there's something in his eyes Lance can't reach. A meaning. "There's more to him than you think."  
  
Lance hums, pressing his chin down. He doesn't regret it, saving Keith. Risking his own safety for his. That's just something everyone would do, everyone _had_ to do. He wasn't thinking in that moment. About their bickers, insults, names Keith called him and vice versa. It didn't matter, he couldn't let Keith get hurt.   
The mere thought of Keith's face, twisted in agony, clutched with pain, made Lance's stomach twist and he furrowed his brows. The thought was unsettling, and in that moment, he realized just how _much_ Keith's safety meant to him. Everyone's safety. He couldn't let anything happen to them, they were all he had right now.   
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Lance answers with a small smirk, leaning back against the couch to let his muscles rest. He was the only one who didn't visit Keith yet. Funny, isn't it? He was the first to rush here when the battle ended.   
  
  
Maybe his braveness left with his confidence. Maybe he didn't want to let anyone see just how much he wished Keith would just _wake up, god dammit_. And...maybe.. He wanted to play him a song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another evening, and Lance was sneaking out of his room. This time, with his guitar in his hand, following him like a loyal ally. He slowly padded towards the medicine room with healing pods, aligned with one another.   
He remembers himself laying in one of those, helpless and unaware. He remembers Shiro in it, too. And now, he sees Keith. In a white suit that clings tightly to his body, ridiculous hair floating in the bluish liquid. He looks at peace, but Lance knows better. There's nothing peaceful about laying half awake, without the ability to move your body, constant deafening flow of water in your ears.   
  
He thought, maybe, he could ease the pain with a song. Sound travels easy and fast through solids and water, and if it reached Keith's ears, it could perhaps distract him. If he was even here, mentally.  
  
Lance is wearing the only sleeping shirt he possesses, loose and white, hanging off his thin frame. Sweats hug his thin legs as he shuffles through the room in silence, and the only thing he hears is the soft beeping of what could only be a heart monitor. The beat is steady and healthy, and it puts Lance at ease.  
He sits down in front of Keith's healing pod, and looks up. He looks even smaller now, helpless, and Lance hates what he sees. His emotions cloud and overlap - he's confused, scared, worried. He feels terrified, too. Of losing a friend. Are him and Keith even friends?  
  
He recalls the night before, when Keith joined him in the observatory. Their talk was light, friendly. No teasing, no malice. Were they starting to get along, slowly..? Lance didn't hate it. If anything, he remembers feeling happy, relaxed. Accepted. He remembers seeing a different side to Keith, one that must've come out because he was tired, and he let his walls down. Could it be that he trusted Lance enough to just start up a conversation, ask about family, friends..?  
  
Lance shook his head before he could delve in it any further. He liked it as it was, and decided to think it was simply because both of them wanted it to be like that. They were tired of constant bickering, weren't they..? They didn't hate each other.  
  
  
_There's more to him than you think._  
  
  
Shiro's words ran through his mind, and Lance's lips pulled at the corners. "Then let me see it, asshole." he snorted, soft smile playing on his lips.   
  
"So..Uh. Yeah. I want to..play you something," He says, hurried, as if Keith could actually hear him. "This doesn't mean that I suddenly like you more, or something! You have to earn my love!" He proclaimed, pointing a stubborn frown up at Keith's peaceful face.   
  
Once Lance was sure Keith won't reply and mock him, he cleared his throat, and ran his fingers over the wires slowly. He didn't think much of what he was going to perform, it just came to him. It was easy to decide, fingers flowing over the wires effortlessly, creating a soft, calming melody. He hummed the tune, voice low but mellow, dripping like honey.  
Lance closed his eyes, letting his head hang as he played, small under Keith's eyes.   
  
He didn't know if he wanted Keith to hear him, or not. It was equally embarrassing - Keith is going to tease him when he wakes up, or, he is just playing to no one, foolishly hoping. Both options were equally humiliating.   
  
Lance sighed, taking a deep breath, before singing the soft, gentle lyrics he remembered:  
  
" _I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time,  
_  
_That the universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes...._ "  
  
  
He smiles at the thought of space, of _universe_ , and he truly is seeing it all with his eyes. But it was more than he ever though it would be.  
  
  
" _With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite_  
  
_How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist..._ "  
  
  
He plays for a little more, enjoying the songs he's creating in the silence of the room. He plays two songs, but the other is just a soft, vocal-less melody that reminds of summer and wind and healthiness.   
After he plays the last chords of the second song, he moves his fingers away, resting them against the body of the guitar. Wires vibrate into silence, and Lance feels exhausted. He looks up at Keith, at the sleek black hair around his head, floating with the flow. He looks ridiculous, and it makes Lance smile.   
  
"Ta dahh.." He spreads his arms, and bows his head. "Hope you liked your little private concert, Mullet. It won't be happening again."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance returned to bed shortly after, lowering his friend against the wall, before climbing up to bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He feels like he only slept for a couple of minutes before there's a knock on his door.   
  
" _Mrgghnn.._ " He groans, swatting his arm towards the door in an attempt to shoo whoever was there away.   
  
"Lance, wake up. You've plenty of your beauty sleep." Pidge grunts from the other side, and Lance could almost _feel_ them rolling their eyes.  
  
" _Just_..little'it more..."   
  
"Keith's up. Thought you wanted to know." They add, and Lance's eyes snap open.   
  
Nausea and nervousness fill his stomach at the mention of his name, then embarrassment, at the remembrance of last night. He squeezes his pillow to his chest, and curls his knees up slowly.   
  
"That's...great?" He squeaks out.   
  
Pidge sighs desperately, dragging a hand down their face. "Whatever, dude. Everyone's already ready for breakfast, you're the only one missing. Come join whenever you like, _Princess~_ "  
  
Lance grumbles under his breath, before sighing and promising he'll be there in five or so minutes. When Pidge's footsteps gradually disappear in the distance, Lance flops on his back and groans.   
  
"I'm _so_ stupid," He concludes, and covers his face with his palms. He counts to ten, calming down his racing heart, before sitting up and proceeding to get dressed.   
  
He pulls on his blue jeans and a pale shirt, fixing it over his chest. He grabs his green parka and tugs it over his arms effortlessly, then stumbles into a small bathroom joined with the bedroom. It contains a sink and a toilet, and what's most important, _a mirror_ , so Lance could admire his handsome face as long as he liked.   
He washed his face and hands, then ended up staring at his reflection for a solid minute, not even blinking, hoping he could drill a hole through his own head.  
  
What if Keith didn't remember a thing? What if he simply fell asleep and woke up, refreshed and renewed? _And what if he heard all of it_? Lance's incoherent mumbling, singing and talking to himself. Oh _God_ , Lance prayed it wasn't the latter. Keith's never going to live it down and is going to tease him _forever_.  
  
_Keep it cool, man_ , Lance reminded himself, squinting at himself in the mirror. _Whatever happens, happens. You didn't risk your pride just to coward out of this!_  
  
He finally decides it's time to go, and slips out of the comfort and safety of his room. His hands are shaking so he tucks them in the pockets of his jacket, hoping no one will notice.   
  
  
Lance hears the chatter of his friends before he sees them, and when he walks in the dining area, no one notices him at first. Only when he pulls his chair out and it creaks, the heads turn to look at him, conversation momentarily pausing to wish Lance a good morning. Lance composes himself just in time to flash everyone his blinding grin, wriggling his fingers at them in an attempted wave.   
  
" _Good morning_ everyone~"  
  
"Someone woke up happy." Hunk chuckled, taking a spoon of goop and pushing it between his lips.   
  
" _Of course_ I did! I am the Castle's hero, after all." He chirps, leaning over the table to grab his bowl of goop.   
  
Keith snorts and rolls his eyes, and Lance _really_ did try not to pay attention to him, to simply ignore his existence, pretend last night didn't even happen but the asshole just _had to_ make Lance turn his head, and look at him. And Lance's heart stopped.   
  
Because Keith was looking at him, a knowing smirk on his lips, _his hair pulled back_ and Lance simply lost it. He was sure, that somehow, a miracle (or a disaster) happened, and Keith could hear it all. He simply _knew_.   
  
He couldn't look away. Not when Keith's silly emo bangs were pulled up, exposing his clean forehead with a small, red cut above his brow, now pink and almost healed. His hair was still wet, tied in a pony tail, dripping little droplets down his shoulder. He must've gotten out half an hour ago, or something?   
He's still wearing the pale, creamy white suit. It looks like second skin, almost as pale as Keith's complexion. Something about him is different, Lance is sure. It's almost suspicious, how shamelessly Keith looks back, their eyes meeting in a motion that's almost _bold_. Lance feels small, and he swallows thickly.  
His skin looks even paler, if that's even possible, creating perfect contract between it and his eyes, so freaking deep and dark and purple and -   
  
Lance tries to swallow but he ends up choking on his food, coughing up mercilessly. Hunk panics and slaps his back a few times, which resulted Lance almost face planting into his bowl of goop.  
  
"I'm- Okay!" He choked out, clutching the front of his shirt. He swallows mouthfuls of water, washing down the sour taste of shame and embarrassment.   
  
"So much about being the Castle's hero, huh? Can't even survive breakfast." Keith mocks, and he looks so freaking smug, wrapping his lips around his spoon. Lance squints.   
  
"I liked you better when you were unconscious." He sneered.   
  
"Oh, Lance! That's a bit untrue, don't you think? I recall perfectly fine how you-"  
  
" _Coran!_ " Lance gasped, eyes wide, filled with betrayal. He made a snapping mouth shut motion, before locking his lips and throwing the imaginary key away.   
  
Coran simply tilted his head. "I thought you and Keith were starting to get along, no..?"  
  
" _Psshh!_ That Mullet head wished he could be my friend!"   
  
Keith frowned, squinting, obviously accepting the challenge. He stood up abruptly, leaning his hands on the table, his body swaying forward. "Who said I even _wanted_ to be your friend?!"  
  
" _Duhh_ , your stupid hair did!" Lance shouted back, mimicking Keith's posture, leaning over the table too now.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"You make no sense!"  
  
"It's not my fault you start it every time!"  
  
"I didn't do _anything_ , idiot!"  
  
Somewhere in their game of push and pull, both boys somehow climbed upon the table, leaning so close their foreheads bumped together, teeth baring and eyes firing lightnings. Both of them were too occupied with their own anger to notice just how uncomfortably into each other's personal space they pushed. Nose to nose.  
  
" _Oh, yeah?!_ Well maybe you should do something, then!"  
  
"Like _what?!"_  
  
"...Like, return to your swamp!"  
  
Keith paused, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, his face morphed into a hilarious and surprised state of shock. He pulled away enough to see Lance's ridiculous face fully, then huffed out a desperate laugh.   
  
"Did you just _Shrek_ me?"  
  
"Damn right I did." Lance grunted, squinting his eyes sharply, before pulling away. He slid off the table, grabbing his bowl and a spoon, shoveling a mouthful down his throat. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about _that_ , Lance." Keith snorted, and Lance doesn't know why those words stung so much.   
  
  
  
  
He returned to his room, upset and angry. He managed to gulp down every last bit of his breakfast, throwing the bowl on the table as soon as he closed the door. Lance huffed out in annoyance, taking his jacket off, throwing it hastily over the edge of his bed. It was too hot, his skin was crawling, anger wishing for release. So he grabbed his guitar, sat down and forced his fingers to cooperate with his mind, playing angrily until his fingertips bled and his nails came down to small cubes.   
  
Finishing his fifth Composition from Anger to One And Only Keith Ugly Kogane, Lance sighed and released the deadly grip on his guitar, letting it fall in his lap, used. He leaned back against the wall, resting the back of his head against the cold metal, releasing a long, drawn out sigh. He really, _really_ shouldn't let Keith get to him that fast. Only a look is enough to get Lance's blood boiling, an insult to make his mouth work and lose it's filter. And it's always _Keith's_ fault. Why was he so goddamn annoying?  
  
Lance closes his eyes tight, and remembers the sight of Keith, limp and unconscious. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, knuckles pale and fingers relaxed. He looked helpless. Vulnerable.   
  
  
_There's more to him than you think._  
  
  
Lance groans and buries his head in his palms, rubbing roughly against his temples.   
  
He doesn't understand it. He grew up in a large family, with five other siblings. They all fought and bickered from time to time, and Lance learned to have a cool head throughout the years. He learned how to handle his anger and annoyance with his siblings, diverting it into something productive - house chores, homework, helping his mom and dad or simply breaking up fights his siblings started.   
So why was it so different with Keith?  
Why did he feel like a toddler again, fighting over a last piece of candy, mom's attention or a movie ticket?  
Why couldn't he simply calm down and keep a cool head? Step away from the argument, calm both of them down before it could escalate into something like this morning fiasco.   
  
It feels like Lance has to prove himself to Keith. That he's worthy, that he's equal. That he's as good as him. He feels threatened by Keith's ability to fight, to hunt, to pilot. He constantly feels as if he's less than him - less strong, less worthy, less important.   
  
It only feels natural that Lance wants to defend himself, spit venom before he could get bitten by it, without letting anyone too close.   
  
The revelation makes his chest squeeze, and he grips his sides harder. Fabric of his shirt curls between his fingers, rumpled and gray. He feels helpless, and guilty. Keith never started an argument. Lance did. _Lance did_.   
  
"I'm _so_ stupid." He repeated for the fifth time that day, and his mind returned to last night, to helpless Keith and helpless him. Both of them sitting in the dark of the room, vulnerable and alone, having nothing but each other.   
  
He couldn't tell his emotions apart, everything was a stressed, mushed jungle. The only feeling he could strongly pinpoint was _guilt_. Guilt and embarrassment.   
  
He was about the repeat those three words for the sixth time that day, when there was a knock on the door, and he breathed out in relief. Lance scrambled up to stand and dust his jeans off, before walking to the door and unlocking them open.   
  
" _Thank God_ , Hunk, I was going crazy-"  
  
He pauses. And blinks. And opens his mouth to say something but the only thing that leaves is an embarrassing squeak. That was definitely _not_ Hunk.  
  
"Huh. Hey." Keith speaks, and lifts his hand up in a small, forced wave. "May I come in?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:  
> okay did i say 2% angst i think i meant 20% or something...  
> anyWAY, yeah!  
> second chapter is up, two more to go !  
> the following two will be slightly longer with more keith and lance, since i wanna work their relationship development and all!  
> song in this chapter was Venus by Sleeping At Last!! I love that band <3


	3. Step three: Play him a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. the longest chapter yet. it has 10,002 words exactly! hope this makes up for the weEKS OF NOT UPDATING!

Lance couldn't tell his emotions apart, everything was a stressed, mushed jungle. The only feeling he could strongly pinpoint was guilt. Guilt and embarrassment.  
He somehow always shut out everyone else when he was arguing with Keith. He simply forgot about their existence, though their beings were as important as his and his hot-headed companion. They were a team, and their arguments didn't only effect Keith and Lance, but also the rest of them. It was a bond they had to build, not break apart. Legs and arms are supposed to cooperate, to find harmony together and all they did was corrupt it.

Until yesterday. Until Keith got hurt, and all Lance could think about was him. Or, more precisely, saving him. He did a mistake of shutting everyone else out again, until Keith was in the castle, safe.  
Lance was in misery - the realization of what's happening to you is as bad as not knowing it. Lance's heart was big, big enough to accept everyone dear to him and he never picked favorites, he could never decide who would he risk his life for first.

 

  
_Until..._

  
_Until yesterday_. It was an impulse reaction, a decision made in an instant. His whole being was desperately clutching at the dollop of hope and belief that he could do it. That he could save Keith, that he could prove something. Though, it was so much deeper than that. It wasn't a selfish wish for attention and praise, simply because Lance could never handle praise from others if it wasn't initiated by himself first.  
It was a thought, a desperate thought of Keith gone. It hurt him physically, it pained his limbs and chest and bones and he thought he'd never mourn over it. They needed Keith, he needed him. He was a firm grasp of reality and Earth relationships, he smelled like the wind and the sand and the hot sun, he smelled like home. And Lance, then, realized another thing. Why he got so physical with Keith, why was he always up in his face when they fought, why he always chose to get closer instead of distant. He was orbiting around him, like a Moon, getting too close then drifting away because he caused damage. And he couldn't escape Keith's gravity.  
Lance's head sunk in his hands, cold fingertips pressing to his warm eyelids. His head was burning up. He was burning up.

 

_He didn't hate Keith. Keith wasn't the selfish one, Lance was. Keith wasn't the problem, Lance was. Keith mattered so much more to the team, Lance didn't._

When there was a knock on the door, he breathed out in relief. He hated being left alone with his mind for too long, the thinking killed him. Lance scrambled up to stand and dust his jeans off, before walking to the door and unlocking them open.

"Thank God, Hunk, I was going crazy-"

He pauses. And blinks. And opens his mouth to say something but the only thing that leaves is an embarrassing squeak. That was definitely not Hunk.

"Huh. Hey." Keith speaks, and lifts his hand up in a small, forced wave. "May I come in?"

Speaking about gravity... Lance felt like he was floating. (Figuratively, because his feet were rooted to the floor below him. Ironically, because they literally were floating. In space.)

Lance frowned, and thought about shutting the door in his face, but he couldn't. He told himself not to. He didn't want to be the reason for another fall out.

"Y-yeah." he croaked, and stepped aside, letting Keith in.

  
Suddenly, he was in his own, personal space and Lance felt vulnerable. He didn't have any personal things, except his clothes and now, a guitar, but he felt like Keith could see behind the pretty facade Lance put up. He was bare to his bones, all for Keith to see and make fun of. Except, he didn't.

"Nice room." Keith murmured, standing in the middle of it awkwardly.

Lance rolled his eyes: "It's the same as yours, dumbass."

Keith gave him the look, the one that said 'I was just trying to be nice to you and break the awkward silence, you're the dumbass', and looked around again. He didn't say anything, and neither did Lance. For a while, it was just silent, and Lance was thankful he took off his jacket. It was too hot in the room now.

"Uh, so.. Shiro- I mean, I.. I came here to apologize.. I guess," Keith started, fumbling over his words and not looking Lance in the eye. His look was pointed somewhere else, between the wall and Lance's guitar.

"You...guess?" Lance questioned, raising a careful brow.

"I mean. I just-" Keith sighed, and turned to Lance, the pain of a man who had to admit he was wrong written over his features. "-I'm sorry, Lance."

Lance's lips stretched into a smirk. "Sorry, for...?"

Keith's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned at him, fingers curling into two gloved fists by his side. He really didn't want to do this and Lance was really enjoying it. "For being a dick to you this morning. You didn't deserve it. E-especially after..-"

"After...?"

"After yesterday." Keith said, suddenly straightening, shoulders pushed back with confidence. Lance felt something build in his throat, but he swallowed it down in a gulp. "Y-you.. You saved my life. I didn't know that, until everyone told me so this morning. You were the last person I expected to sacrifice their own safety for me but.. I was wrong about you, Lance. So.. Thank you. And I'm sorry."

Lance couldn't breathe. Not only did Keith apologize, but he thanked him. And he spoke it so firmly, so gravely Lance knew he really meant it. Keith came to terms with the facts and got over himself and Lance - he couldn't. He felt like a child, frightened and clutching onto what's left of his pride.

"Also.. I... when I was in the healing pod, I heard.. You. At least, I think it was you. Your voice, and a song. It was distorted, distant, but it was... there," Keith continued, taking a soft breath between his lips, as if that small intake of oxygen was all he needed to continue.  
"Lance, I.. I don't hate you. I can't, I can't hate you - it's affecting the whole team and in times like these, with Zarkon threatening to destroy the whole universe and all that shit, we need to be together. We need to trust each other, we need to rely on each other and I'm willing to get over all of our disagreements and work on getting stronger. F-for.. all of us."

When he finished, he looked up, and Lance was once again shook to the core by the intensity of his glance.

 

  
_There's more to him than you think._

_Oh, I know now._

 

He was speechless. And, he felt like a fool. Which was nothing new in Lance's kingdom, but this time, he didn't fight it. He didn't try and pretend it wasn't true and fight it in attempt to safe his ego and pride. He crumbled small beneath Keith's feet and he was proven that, in fact, he was less, and Keith was more. More fucking mature about all of this, more aware, more in handle of his feelings. You would've thought it was the other way around. Lance thought it was the other way around. He firmly believed Keith hated his guts and he firmly believed he hated his, too, but how in the wrong was he?  
The answer is - a fucking lot.

So he stood there, like an idiot, a fool that got his tongue tied, and stared at Keith. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, shoulders saggy.

Keith looked.. Honest. Small, but so big in the same time. He said everything Lance wanted to hear, by order, and all Lance could feel was defeat and shame. They weren't rivals, opponents. They weren't friends, either. They weren't on the same level at all - Keith was so much above him. But for the first time, Lance accepted it. And promised himself he will work on it, he will not be the weak link in this wicked game of survival. Against Zarkon, against the universe, against his fate. He's going to grow, with Keith, and with everyone else.

"K-Keith.." He finally choked out, voice punched by nervousness but firm determination. "I'm.. I'm sorry, too. And - Thank you. God, thank you." he laughed desperately at the end of his short sentence, running his fingers through his hair. It used to be short, chopped, but now his bangs were almost reaching his eyebrows, tips of his curls covering his ears. He wished he could get a haircut, or something.

Keith's eyebrows lifted up in amusement and he chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "You sound like you're going to cry, Lance."

Lance just felt like he might. He laughed shortly, and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. His spine was pressed to the door, so the back of his head thumped against it, and the pain did nothing to his dancing heart. "If I do, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"So.." The brunette cleared his throat, tilting his chin forward again, to face Keith. "Are we.. are we okay now? Are we friends..?"

"I wouldn't go as far as friends but.. We will get there." Keith shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but Lance could see it. The quirk of a smile.

Lance moved away from the door, and slowly walked towards his bed. He sat down on the edge of it, elbows propped on his knees and palms hanging between. He didn't invite Keith to sit down, but didn't close off that opportunity either, so he just left it to Keith to decide. The latter continued to stand, though he shifted, so he was facing Lance instead.

"So, did you really come here on your own or did Shiro make you?" Lance chuckled.

"Huh, well. Honestly, Shiro did convince me to do it. Apologize and all."

"Knew it," Lance snorted, though it wasn't in malice. "Weird, though. I always thought Hunk was the peacemaker, you know? Back at Garrison, he always made me apologize whenever shit broke out, being my fault or not."

Keith's face softened, and a small, curious smile stretched his pink lips. Lance wondered how could anyone be mad at him, with that face of an angel. And then he remembered Keith called him an asshat and Lance named him an ogre.

 

_It didn't hide the fact that Keith was attractive, though._   
_Fiona did fall for Shrek anyway._

  
"I didn't have many friends back in Garrison. I only saw you, Hunk and Pidge around a couple of times." He admitted, shifting from one leg to another, and Lance wondered when did they got so.. okay with each other. Was a simple apology all that it took? Was Keith saying he was sorry all that Lance needed to hear to finally realize and understand Shiro's words?

  
"Yeah, I mean.. We're pretty hard to miss," Lance smirked, offering him his best, glowing, lady seducing grin. "They used to call us the Gorgeous trio, did you know that?"

Keith squinted, pursing his lips in suspicion. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you can't accept it. Can't handle all that.." Lance pointed all over himself, leaning back, face looking like a toothpaste commercial model. "Swag."

  
At that, Keith laughed, straight out laughed and stumbled back, hand clutching his belly. "I wouldn't call it swag. I'd call it the desperation of a man who hasn't showered in days and the most action he can get is staring at alien women from few hundred feet away, reconsidering cons and pros for tentacle porn he could borrow for free in an Alien porn shop."

 

Well, he... He wasn't far from that.

 

  
And, among a dozen other things Lance realized about Keith today, the one that surprised him the most was Keith's imagination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith left shortly after and Lance was once again alone with his mind. Except, it wasn't a frenzy, a hamster's wheel of thought. It was calm, almost serene, and he devoured the feeling.  
He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, without a worry, and despite all of the shit going around in the universe he allowed himself a moment of peace.

His personal problems - solved. Problems of the Universe? Not so much.

His mother always told him it's best to start from the beginning, from yourself. Those small changes make the big ones. Small improvements make the big ones.  
Lance smiled at the memory of his mother - the woman who raised him. The woman who's been through everything with him, watched him grow and develop into a person he is today. He never.. He never got to say goodbye.

 

_"You were made for great things, Lance.." She whispered into her son's hair, calloused fingers running patterns against the bare of his arm. He was a child, only eleven at the time._

  
_"Will I ever be a hero, mamma?" He asked, blue eyes full of childlike wonder and he looked at her, with utmost trust and reliance._

  
_"You already are."_

  
He pressed the back of his palm against his cheek, finding it damp from few stray tears and spilled over. He wiped them quickly, sniffling in defeat. It was not the time nor place to get soft and vulnerable.  
Lance sat up, feeling the mattress creak underneath him, and he reached for his jacket. As soon as he snagged the collar of his green parka, he heard the static crickling of the speaker above him.

 

  
" _Paladin's of Voltron, please gather at the training deck in less than 30 ticks!_ " Allura's voice spoke; it wasn't a rushed or panicked manner. If anything, she seemed delightful.

 

Lance pulled his jacket over his thin arms, setting it on his shoulders, before rolling himself out of his bed. He made his way out of his room, then down the empty Castle halls. There were seven of them, but the whole ship was oddly quiet. You'd think with six other 'roommates', the place would be upside down all the time. Though, everyone liked their own privacy at times.

He made sure to change into his suit first, tucking his helmet under his elbow, and attaching his bayard to his hip.

He made his way over fairly quickly, due to his long legs and fair closeness between his room and the training arena. He was the first one to arrive, followed by Hunk and Pidge, and lastly, Shiro and Keith.  
As soon as he saw him, Lance's chest churned with fire he didn't know what meant - it was uneasy but delightful in the same time. Like, when you're nervous but excited about something and neither emotion prevails.  
He offered him a small smile, and Keith returned with one of his own, but his eyes didn't stray on Lance too much. Instead, he looked forward at Allura and Coran, who welcomed them with broad smiles.

  
"My dear friends, Princess and I are more than delightful to see each and every one of you connecting to your Lions, and performing in battle in them with high scores! Every day we are closer to defeating Zarkon, and whilst they're getting stronger, we have to progress too. Paladins of Voltron need to act as one, be as one, in their Lions and out," Coran spoke, shoulders pulled back and chest taut, and what he was speaking about was of the utmost importance. For all of them.

"We've noticed some.. quirks between the five of you, your personal issues and struggles that in times like these, need to come second."

Allura nodded, stepping forward next to Coran and maintaining a strictly professional posture. "Coran and I decided to put you through a few tests. There are five stages - Underground, Forest, Swamp, Volcano and a Labyrinth."

Lance could hear Pidge's excited, hushed ' _cool!_ ' to his right.

"Each terrain suits a different, chosen Paladin. You will feel your power rise, head clear and mind work to find the best possible solution to escape. However, you can't use it only to your advantage - you have to lead the rest of your friends to safety. Work together, weight your options and choose wisely. Hopefully, by the end of the experiment, you'll be far more trustworthy with each other, you'll form stronger bonds and connections," She finished, and both her and Coran stepped backwards.

Only then did Lance realize the rest of them were standing in a circle, separated with the rest of the arena with an almost invisible line. There was a static buzz, cracking around them like a whip, and Allura reached out to press a finger against an invisible panel in front of her. The place she touched turned soft blue.

"Good luck, Paladins." She murmured as she stepped away, and there were confused, curious murmurs around Lance.

They got their answer pretty soon - the circle they were upon lit to life, and small, pixel like particles evaporated from the floor in greens, blues and blacks. They formed a new, virtual sight for all of them - they weren't in the castle anymore but in the middle of a shallow, muddy lake. Surrounded by fields of tall grass, rivers and trees in the distance.

The first stage was a Swamp, and Lance felt himself grin. Water. That's his territory.

  
"This is so cool!" Pidge squeaked, and Lance turned around to see them, hunched over a green plant that grew from the water, poking it swollen head. "It feels so real!"

  
"Too real, for virtual reality..." Shiro murmured, eyes warily locking around his surroundings. As if on cue, the plant Pidge was expecting opened its gnarly head and swallowed Pidge's hand in one loud glomp.

They shouted in surprise, and Keith was immediately by their side, his bayard turning into a long sword that cut the plant's head off. It sizzled, mouth opening and releasing Pidge's hand, now covered in green slime.

"Are you okay?" Keith took their wrist, and everyone gathered around them, poking the thick slime that dripped down their fingers.

  
"Fine. But, freaking shook. This - This isn't just a virtual reality. We can... feel everything, things can.. hurt us." Pidge spoke, looking up at all of them. They gripped their bayard closer to their hip, and Lance quickly looked for his own.

That's when he realized that... he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel stronger and wiser like Allura said they would. He felt.. scared, if anything. Nervous. Not brave or courageous.

 

"Uh...guys? Do you feel.. anything?" He looked among his friends and they all shook heads, everyone sporting a confused expression now.

  
"It's not safe out here," Shiro eventually speaks, and breaks their little circle by moving forward throughout the muddy water. "We have to move. Let's head towards the forest, we won't be such an easy pray. We can think about something once we reach the solid ground."

  
Lance would've thought Shiro felt something, that surge of energy and power, if he wasn't used to Shiro's leadery voice and authority. No one else seemed to wonder either, but they all agreed and followed after him.  
Lance's eye brows furrowed as he stared at the river beneath him, the flow reaching his knees. He thought that... water was his thing, his element. He couldn't help but feel betrayed by it, rolling his fingers into tight fists as he moved heavily throughout the swamp, his feet sinking in the thick mood. He released an angry huff when his foot got stuck, and he pulled it up too harshly, few drops of mud landing on his chest and face.

"Are you okay?" There was a voice next to him, and he looked up, met with Keith's dark eyes and worried gaze.

"I'm fine." Lance replied, sighing as he pulled his calf up, and continued moving after the others. He wondered should he tell him. Making up doesn't immediately make them closer and best friends forever, but.. Small steps. Small steps towards trust and team work. Lance sighed. "I just.. don't feel anything, you know? Like Allura said. And we're.. in the middle of a lake. I thought, the swamp, you know. It's going to be my territory.."

  
"If it makes you feel any better, no one feels anything yet, Lance," Keith smiles, and stumbles when he steps over a rock he didn't see in the water. Lance laughs. "It's only a matter of time."

  
It does make him feel slightly better, and he continues moving on with renewed energy and determination. They reach the forest less than ten minutes later, and Lance tries to shake the mud and water stuck to his legs.

"Ew."

  
"Get used to it, buddy." Pidge smirks, and gestures forward. Lance looks after their fingers, mouth falling down, horrified but awed with the sight. Before them stretches a forest, long and thick, tree barks as wide as their Lion's heads. The roots overlap and tangle, and the ground is nothing but clear, still water.

  
"This is beautiful." Hunk gapes, but what he really meant, Lance thinks, is horrifying.

  
They stop for a minute or so to rest and clean their feet in the clear water, so the mud doesn't get dry and bother them whilst moving and in combat. If.. there will be a combat. Allura never said anything about it, just that they have to pass the levels. What exactly do they need to pass? Are they supposed to find something? A button that magically takes them onto another level? Or do they need to fight a monster and win to grand their exit?

  
"Let's keep moving." Shiro suggested, and he was the first one to jump down into clear water. Hunk followed with an uncertain grunt, and Pidge jumped after.

Keith looked sideways at Lance, brow raised in a question, and Lance nodded. He crouched down, touching the slippery tree root, before hefting himself over and landing on his feet. He heard Keith splash behind him, and soon the five of them was making their way further into the forest.  
Lance could feel the chill of the water seep through his suit and touch his skin, could feel the heaviness with which his legs dragged through the flow. It wasn't an ordinary virtual reality, like Shiro said. It was.. It was real. Things could hurt them, and that was the reason Lance gripped on his bayard for dear life, ready to morph it into his rifle whenever danger peeked out it's ugly head.  
He couldn't see much ahead due to Hunk and Shiro's broad shoulders, but he trusted them to keep a good eye on their surroundings. He watched the sides, watched the lianas sway effortlessly on the wind, touching the water, disturbing the fish like creatures below.  
Everything was green and calm and sort of beautiful, with sun rays breaking through the thick canopy of treetops, shining on the water and all of them. It was magical, peaceful, and Lance found himself smiling. If only it could stay that way..

He felt himself step onto something. Slimy and squishy, and Lance immediately made a disgusted grunt. That turned into a surprised gasp, as that something wrapped around his ankle in a deathly grip and he was pulled upwards. He shouted, arms flailing in attempt to grip onto a nearest person, but it only resulted him to drop his bayard into the disturbed water below. He could see the ends of a greet, moss covered root fly from the shallows of the water, and then it curled around his waist, squeezing, like a python.

  
"Lance!" Hunk shouted, and went for his bayard, but then another tentacle shot right below him, and swatted it from his arm. "Crap."

  
It wrapped around his wrist, ready to haul him up as well, before it was cut off by Keith's sword. Lance watched it wriggle disgustingly, before it grew out another end, albeit shorter. Of course. Of course it could reincarnate itself.

  
"K-Keith, behind you!" Lance shouted, attempting to reach a hand out, but the root wrapped around it as well, immobilizing him.

  
Keith swirled around, swatting his sword, this time barely grazing the slithering root.

  
"It's growing back!" Lance heard Shiro's grunt from somewhere around him - he was battling two of the green snake-like roots with his arm, that now glowed purple. He seemed to be in panic, distracted with every flicker of the snakes, eyes trying to look for his friends but it worked to his disadvantage. One root curled around his glowing arm and he hissed in pain, as it swirling around it in a menacing pace. The other one went around his waist and he was pulled up, joining Lance.

His wide eyes looked at Lance, who's body was completely wrapped in a python like grip. Lance could still breathe, but it was shallow and fast, fighting for his breath. Well, definitely not his territory. Or Shiro's.

Pidge's agile frame and fast pace allowed them to duck down and avoid getting hit or grabbed - they constantly swatted the roots away from Hunk, who was holding his large yellow canon, aiming wherever he could but not firing.  
Lance couldn't see Keith, but he could hear him. The swoosh of his sword as it ripped through the air, the wet, thick sounds of metal cutting through flesh.

The roots around Lance and Shiro seemed to come directly from the base of this - this monster - it was a thick bark like tangle of green snakes, rising up into the sky with Shiro and Lance as fruits of it's prize.

  
"Pidge, watch out! Hunk!" Shiro shouted, trying to navigate them around and prepare for the hits coming from every direction. Pidge and Hunk were fighting three, while Keith fought two roots in the same time.

The red Paladin stumbled backwards, crashing into Hunk, who in result almost fired a canon shot in Keith's direction.

"Woah, dude!"

"Shit, s-sorry!"

"Guys!" Pidge shouted, rounding both of the fumbling Paladins to come before them, and use their bayard - an angular katar with a grappling hook - to whip at the roots. It curled around one successfully, and Pidge watched it wriggle, until it tangled around it's equally ugly companion. They seemed stuck, trying to slither away from each other, but it only resulted in further tangling.

Pidge's eyes widened, flashing with an idea. They retreated their whip, then turned around to Hunk and Keith.

"Guys, I have an idea," They spoke, quickly attaching their bayard to their waist. "Grab their heads. And when you do, run around the base in circles - we need to tangle them, tie them together."

Hunk and Keith seemed puzzled, panting, worn out from the difficulty of moving through water. Though, when they saw two tangled roots trying to wriggle free, understatement flashed over their eyes. They nodded, retreating they bayards and ran into action. Pidge took the already tangled roots, and pulled with all their might.  
They ran towards the tree that held Lance and Shiro hostage, and ran around the base of it. With the corner of their eye, they saw Keith, rising his arm in the air until one naive root tangled around it. He snatched it's head, and before it could find another limb to latch onto, he ran. He joined Pidge, running in the other direction, overlapping the snakes and tying them into two, tight knots together.

"Hunk!" Keith shouted, lifting his head up to see Hunk holding two of them by the heads, one wrapped around his leg, the other around his forearm. Keith growled, jumping in to help him, untangling his leg before proceeding to wrap it around itself in a tight, unbreakable knot.

There were no more tentacles. Except the one with Shiro and Lance in them. Shiro was struggling, flexing his arms and trying to pull them apart, legs kicking mercilessly. He was succeeding, somehow. But Lance - he lay limp, body curled on itself, eyes closed and throat and lower part of his face completely captured.

"Holy sh- Lance!!" Hunk called, grabbing on the knots they tied around the base, trying to use them as leverage points and hoist himself up. He only slid down, though, turned around with surprise as Pidge grabbed onto his shoulders.

"I'm going up. You catch him when he falls. Keith, give me your sword." They instructed and Hunk nodded, and gripped harder, to offer as a boulder for Pidge to climb upon. Keith unlocked his bayard, though gave it to Pidege, who carefully handled it in their non dominant hand. Pidge, like a monkey, made their way up, reaching Shiro first.

"When I cut it off, grab onto the end and tie it around the bark!" They shouted, and Shiro nodded, freeing one palm from its merciless hold. Pidge counted to three, cutting the root just below Shiro's feet.

In his fall down, he grabbed the root, holding onto it before it could grow back. Once Shiro landed, roots around him simply untangled, floating on the still water. Hunk lifted him up, grabbed the green snake and tied it in a tight knot around the bark. One to go.

Pidge wiped the droplets of water from their glasses, growling in determination as they climbed towards Lance. He looked blue, head leaned back, eyes closed peacefully. Pidge didn't know if he was breathing.  
They tucked their foot on a small, knobby juncture, leaning their hip against the tree of tangled roots. "Hunk!" They called.

"I'm here!" Hunk confirmed, opening his arms to catch him when he falls.

Pidge didn't count this time. Those seconds could be precious, life saving. They cut off the end of Lance's root, grabbing the oozing end immediately, whilst his body fell to the ground, pulled by gravity.

Except, it never hit the water - he fell in Hunk's waiting arms. His friend gasped with the heaviness of him, plus the roots, wrapped around him like bandages. Except they served a completely opposite purpose.

Keith was the first one to react. His palms immediately latched onto the roots, pulling them free, cutting through them, ripping them away from Lance's body. Shiro started to untangle his legs, while Keith freed his chest, allowing his ribs to expand naturally again, allowing him to breathe.

"Lance," Keith gritted through his teeth, tugging his throat free, dead roots uncurling from his mouth and splashing down into the water. "Lance." He repeated, more firmly now, tone almost desperate.

"Is- Is he breathing?" Pidge squeaked behind them - they've tied the last root around the now unmoving body of the monster.

Keith leaned in, almost pressing his ear to Lance's mouth, one palm resting over the front of his chest. He could feel it rise. He could feel the soft breaths tickling his ear. "Y-yeah. He's alive."

Everyone breathed out in relief, and Hunk's shoulders sagged, tension lost. "J-Jesus, this was freaking scary."

"Indeed." Shiro panted next to his side, still fighting for his breath.  
  


Lance's chest suddenly expanded, and he took a loud, choked breath, eyes snapping open. He almost fell out of Hunk's arms, though the guy tightened his hold, eyes wide with surprise. "Lance!"

"W-what the hell-"  
  


"You're alive!" Hunk sang with joy, mouth set in a wide grin. "We thought - you, I, that thing got you pretty bad. But then Pidge was all like 'you gotta tie them together' so we all did! And then they climbed up and saved you and Shiro and it was kind of awesome, dude!"

Lance blinked, eyes wide with surprise, and he looked at Keith. His cheeks were pink, eyes wide, just like Hunk's. "Y-yeah. What he said."  
  


"Do you hurt anywhere?" Pidge walked up to Lance and prodded his arm, pushing their dirty glasses higher up their nose. "Your chest? Neck?"  
  


"Surprisingly, I'm fine." Lance murmured, looking over himself in Hunk's arms, few loose roots still dangled around him. The boy smirked, throwing his arms around Hunk's neck and cooing in a high pitched voice. "My hero!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Except Hunk, who grinned bashfully. And then, just like in the beginning, the world around them started to shift. Particles flew up into the sky, morphing the terrain into a flatter one, covered with grass and warm soil. Instead of going back to the training deck, all five of them were sent onto another level - this time, the Forest. Hunk carefully lowered Lance down.  
  


  
"Seriously? All we get is nothing for our hard work? Not even words of encouragement?!"

"Our hard work?" Keith snorted behind Lance, folding his arms over his chest. "Lance, you were just dying."

Lance's mouth gaped in an offended manner, except, he wasn't really offended. Keith was joking, sporting a playful smile and Lance could feel the difference between them. Something shifted, it was subtle and calm but definitely there.

"Alright, if you're done gazing at each other, we can move on." Pidge snorted from behind them, and Lance jumped in surprise. He didn't even realize he was smiling until then.

"I wasn't..." He grumbled under his breath, blush spreading down his cheeks and his neck.

Lance quickly stomped forward, hearing Keith's laughter echo behind him. _That smug bastard_.

  
This time, however, they didn't need to venture for a long time. Lance didn't count, but it was around five minutes before the commotion arouse, making everyone pause and look ahead. This time, Lance was in the front, Hunk to his right. The taller boy lowered a hand on Lance's shoulder, stopping him track, wide eyes looking forward.

"There's something in the bushes."

Lance's eyes trained themselves on the spot - a big, green bush that branched itself in all directions. It almost looked like a battle disguise.

Through a small crack of the leaves he could see something, something red, that looked as if didn't belong there. The texture was different, and his eyes widened in realization.

"It's fur!" He exclaimed, grinning brightly and taking a few steps forward to reach the animal in the bushes. Wrong move. As soon as he stepped forward, the bush shuffled and out came an.. an animal? A monster. It resembled a saber tiger, taller than Lance by a few feet, his fangs the size of his head. "Holy s-shit."

"Lance. Don't move." Hunk breathed behind him, deep brown eyes watching the cat, that had it's fur bristled up teeth bared, eyes yellow and ready to devour.

Behind them, Keith reached for his bayard. As soon as he dragged the sword from it's holster, the cat's garnet eyes flashed and it released a terrifying, sizzling roar. Keith released one of his own, gripped the sword handle, and went for it.

"Keith!" It was Shiro who shouted next and ran after him, his arm flaring with purple light.

The tiger roared again and jumped forward, ready to clamp it's jaw around Keith's frame but the red Paladin jumped to the side, falling into a roll and landing next to it's leg. He swung his sword, only to be pushed away by it's giant paw.  
Shiro jumped up, attempting to climb behind it's head, but it was as if it could predict his movements - the tiger jerked his head back, then swung it forward, hitting Shiro away with it's muzzle.

Lance was rooted to the spot. Figuratively. He didn't feel a surge of energy, he didn't feel enlightened, he didn't feel strong. He felt mildly terrified. From the corner of his eye he could see Pidge joining the battle, and whilst his attention turned to them, he didn't see Keith's body flying. He hit Lance's chest, impact sending them backwards until they rolled off on the grass few feet away.

"W-what the hell-" He coughed out grass, looking up to see Keith getting himself off the ground. "Are you okay, Mullet?"

Keith snorted, offering Lance a hand and pulling him up to stand. "Never better."

Lance smirked and offered a court nod, then looked forward at the heat of the battle. He grabbed his bayard and headed forward in a fast pace, feeling determined and deciding strongly that he's going to help in this battle, that he won't be the weak link.  
Just when he was about to form his rifle, Hunk's shout cut the air.

 

"Stop!"

 

Lance paused in his run, planting his feet firmly on the ground, and so did everyone else. Shiro was on the ground, panting, and Pidge was next to him, it's electric whip out and ready to crack at the tiger like a circus tamer.

  
"Hunk?" Keith asked, mildly terrified, turning his head to face him.

Though, when they stopped, so did the tiger. It panted heavily, mouth ajar, blood dripping from the cut of it's eye and down the side of it's shoulder. Hunk swallowed tightly and took his bayard, lowering it down on the grass.

"It's o-okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," He spoke slowly, and took a cautious step forward. Lance's eyes widened and he snapped his head towards him, mouthing a soft 'are you crazy??'  
Hunk simply shook his head at him. "It's okay, don't be afraid. We didn't mean to upset you.."

He took slow steps forward, lifting his palms up, so they faced the tiger. So it could see he meant no harm. It lowered it's head and grunted lowly, teeth still bared, but it's posture was submissive.  
Hunk was a feet away from it, breathing heavily, sweat breaking on his temples.

"It's o-okay, I won't hurt you.. It's okay.." He repeated, then slowly lowered his hands, once the tiger made sure he meant no harm.

They stared at each other for a long, long moment, before the tiger stood up. It offered them a slow, heavy glare, before turning around and slowly limping back from where it came from. Once behind the bushes, the tiger bent down and picked up something from the ground - a smaller version of itself. Or, well.. Herself. The tiger was a female. A mother protecting her young. She turned around and disappeared into the foliage, leaving nothing but silence behind.

  
"Oh," Keith murmured, swallowing thickly. "Did not see that coming."

  
Hunk turned around to flash them a big grin, clasping his hands together. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah Hunk, we are. Thanks to you, good job." Pidge grinned, offering their friend a high five, that Hunk accepted.

Lance grinned and punched his shoulder playfully, attaching his bayard to his waist. "How did you know what to do? How did you know it wasn't going to hurt you?"

"I- I don't know. I just did," He smiled bashfully, cheeks turning pink. "It.. It didn't attack us first. We stumbled into her nest, she was just protecting it, you know?"

Shiro laughed and ruffled his hair, murmuring a 'good job', before the terrain changed again. With it, the lightness as well. Particles of greens and blues turned into browns and blacks, and before they knew it, they found themselves in the darkness of the Underground.

 

 

\--

 

 

They didn't need to fight a monster. The key was to find a way out, together, without a source of light and without a map. Keith took the initiative here, grasping Shiro's hand, telling him to hold the others. Shiro took Lance, Lance took Pidge and Pidge took Hunk, and like kids in the second grade, walked in a chain until they reached the light of the exit.

By the time their terrain changed and shifted into a Volcano ground, Lance lost hope. He definitely wasn't made for this. He couldn't do this, his limbs felt like jello, he was exhausted and breathless, and all he wanted to do was sleep. No one else seemed phased, they were full of energy, they were ready and chattering among each other like they weren't making their way out of the freaking volcano, before it erupted. They seemed closer. They have bonded throughout this experience and Lance still felt left out, out of everything. Even Keith, who used to be distant and quiet, was walking next to Shiro, chatting with Hunk and Pidge like he was used to it. Like they were friends all along, and Lance was the one who had fallen behind.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy, overheated and limp. He stumbled forward and landed on his knees, palms scraping against the rough surface of the ground. Everyone turned around immediately, and Pidge was first to reach out, kneeling next to him.  
"Lance, are you okay?" They asked, their small hand on his shoulder.

"I'm.. f-fine." He sighed, sitting back on his heels, wiping the dirty sweat from his forehead. "Just, it's so freaking hot. I can't breathe."

Hunk was on his other side in an instant, worried eyes scanning his face. "You gotta regulate it, okay? Breathe in, slowly, keep it in then exhale. Quick breaths won't help you, okay? Just calm down." He smiled warmly. Lance fought the urge to snort.

"I'm fine. Fiiinne. Totally fine. Chill. I'm the chillest."

"Lance." Shiro said, in his knowing dad voice, and the blue Paladin simply huffed. "You guys go. We'll catch up."

Lance looked up, his eyes meeting with Keith's. The other boy looked at him with concern, worry, and Lance couldn't handle the intensity of his eyes. He looked down at his knees.

  
Once left alone, Lance sat up slowly, breathing labored even though he tried to do like Hunk said.  
  


"Hey, Lance," Shiro sighed, sitting down next to him, his breathing heavy as well. "What's bothering you?"  
  


"Nothing, we can.. Can we just move on?"

  
"Not until you tell me."

  
"Shiro, I'm fine, really-"

  
"Is it Keith?"

  
Lance blinked confusedly, "No, what? We're.. we're fine."

  
"Then what is it? Are you tired, are you hurt?"

  
"No, Shiro please can we just-"

  
"Lance-"

  
"Just! Oh my god, can you just, stop?" Lance barked, voice filled with annoyance and anger. He looked up at Shiro, frowning. "Can you just stop questioning me and pretending you know everything?! It's   
not you, it's not anyone else it's me! I'm bothering myself, Shiro, it's.. me.." He heaved a sigh, sweat dripping over his brow and down his cheek. "Please, Shiro. I don't.. I don't want to talk about it."

  
Shiro was.. taken aback. But not surprised. It's like he had been expecting this, but perhaps, not as strong. He didn't pull his hand away, if anything, he only tightened his friendly hold. He flashed him a smile, that was more than understanding.

  
"I understand.. And it's okay. I'm sorry. Just.. know that we are here for you, okay? All of us are here for you, Lance," He let go of him, before standing up and turning around to walk again. "Just, hurry up. We don't wanna be friend to crisps now, do we?"

Lance let him walk away for a couple of meters, before sighing. Shiro was so understanding, even when Lance wasn't. A pang of guilt touched his chest, for shouting out and saying what he did. But, it was the truth. It was how he felt, and he had the right to say it. Except.. it was self centered. Again.  
It wasn't about him, this.. Wasn't about him. Lance isn't a singular person, he belongs with four more people. He wants to call them a family, he should.. call them a family. He knows that they care, about him and about each other. He knows that they love him, too. But he can't help it, those little tiny crippling feelings that itched at his heart and scraped the insides of his brain.

  
_You're not good enough. You're not worthy enough._

  
It made his heart ache, ache for understanding, for care. And when he gets it, he pushes it away.

  
Needless to say, Shiro led them out of the Volcano before it erupted, and they moved onto the last terrain.

  
Lance's terrain. The labyrinth.

 

Lance expected everyone to stand beside him when they teleported. Except, when the particles of the volcano started to dissolve, so did everyone else, flying into the air and turning into a cloud of mist that escaped Lance's fingertips when he reached up for them.

"W-what? Hey, guys!"

He stumbled forward, almost running into a mirror, planting his palms against the cold surface. What the fuck? Lance pushed himself up and spun around frantically, wide eyes searching for his friends but he was alone - with his reflections staring at him. It was a labyrinth of mirrors.

Lance's palms started to sweat, and he curled his fingers into fists, breath labored and punctured by hitches of gasps. He was alone, on his own, with his reflections staring at him and each of them looked the same, and none of them looked like him.

"K-Keith? Pidge, Hunk? Shiro?!" He called, turning around one more time before heading forward, through the first hall he saw. It led to another, and another, until it branched into two and Lance was lost and panicking.

He couldn't stand being alone. And what was worse than being completely alone is being left to deal with yourself on our own, with hundreds pairs of eyes boring into your skull. Lance couldn't take it, for every way he turned, he saw himself. His shocked face, wide, lost eyes and mouth hanging in a silent scream, but nothing left. He couldn't speak, call, scream, he was mute.  
He crouched down, and pressed his gloved palms to his skull, clutching onto the growing ends of his hair. He tried to catch his breath, though all that left was struggled breathing and drumming in his brain, constant reminder that he was alone. Alone. Alone alone alone.

He sat down, and took a deep breath, trying with all his might not to sob out and break down like a child. He had to calm down, to clear his head. It's alright, god dammit. You'll find them, they're here, they're with you.  
Lance took a deep breath, and let it out in a long, soft exhale. He wasn't alone. Not now, not ever. As long as he could remember, he had Hunk and Pidge by his side. Since his early school days, the training in Garrison, and all this mess with Voltron. They were here. And now, he had Shiro and Allura and Coran and Keith. He had friends, he had a family. He had someone to come back to, something to fight for, something to live for.

 

_"..Just.. know that we are here for you, okay? All of us are here for you, Lance.."_

Shiro's words ran through his mind like a benediction he was craving, a confirmation, a promise. He didn't have to fight his battles alone. He had people to lean on. He had someone to catch him when he falls.  
The realization alone made him breathe in sharply, and he looked up, through his tear stained eyes. He saw himself in the mirror, crouched down and crumbling, though with renewed hope in the twinkle of his eyes. He studied his skin, warm and brown, sunkissed by seventeen years of warmth. Lance studied his eyes, dark and blue, a sea to drown in but also swim peacefully, for it will keep you safe and afloat. He looked at his shoulders, his arms, his palms, he looked at his chest and legs, he looked at everything presented to him. This was him. This was Lance.

And he wasn't alone. He never was. He will always have his friends behind him, beside him, in front of him. A sudden strength, renewed energy, bursted through his chest and he stood up weakly, pushing himself off the ground. Everyone else had a hard, physical quest. Fighting, leading, finding a way, defending. They all matured emotionally, formed a strong bond of trust but Lance.. he was the most unstable one. Thus, getting the emotionally hardest quest. He had to find himself in all the mirrors around, real self, and trust it with the others. Trust. Reliance. Love. Friendship.

  
"Y-you're here," He whispered to himself, a reflection of himself. Lance reached out and touched the smooth mirror, his palm pressing against his own, and a quirk of a smile played on his lips. "Damn, and you're really handsome."

It made him chuckle and he stepped away, dropping his hand off the mirror. It hung limply by his side, and he made a motion to curl it again, when he felt a soft grip on it. Lance's eyes widened and he looked down, only to find a smaller hand wrapping around his fingers. He turned around, coming face to face with Pidge, smiling widely.  
  


"Hey, handsome." They chuckled, and let go of his hand, wrapping their arms around his waist.  
  


Lance stumbled back, looking up to find all of them standing behind Pidge, with warm smiles on their faces. They.. were all here!

"H-how?" He murmured, hugging Pidge close to his chest, and they looked up to blink at him. Lance could see the wetness of tears, sticking their long lashes together, though they blinked it away feverishly.

 

"We were here a-all the time. You just couldn't see us."

 

"We couldn't touch you, or talk to you.. So it seemed as if you were on your own." Hunk explained warmly, taking few steps closer to reach out and squeeze Lance's shoulder. His eyes were watery, threatening to spill unshed tears. "But you never were. We were always here, Lance."

  
Lance's eyes watered, tears filling them as a river who had broken it's dam, and now it's overflowing, flooding. Few drops escaped and rolled down his cheeks, and he felt embarrassed for crying. And then he met Shiro's eyes that said Don't be.  
He looked at Keith, next to Shiro. His eyes were mild, tame, looking at Lance without prejudice and malice. They seemed to be glossed over too, but Lance bet Keith never cried in his life, ever. Once his eyes met Lance's, the expression in them shifted completely. He almost melted all of Lance's walls, kicking at the ruins, at the foundations, until there was nothing left, not a single rock between Lance and him. He sucked in a soft breath, his posture crumbling and he sagged back against the mirror, arms firmly locked around Pidge and Hunk. His best friends. They were a solid presence around him, two pillars that kept the temple that was Lance up, strong and existing. He could rely on them. He could rely on all of them.

  
The word around them started to disappear. Particles flew into the sky and evaporated into nothingness, and they found themselves in the battle deck, in the castle. A familiar ground.  
Pidge pulled away from Lance, pushing their glasses up to briefly wipe under their eyes, though they remained pressed to Lance's side. Hunk was to his left, smile broadening as he looked forward at Coran and Allura. He felt Shiro and Keith join their sides; Keith next to Hunk and Shiro next to Pidge, laying a hand on their shoulder.

  
"Well done, Paladins!" Coran sang, clasping his hands together, bowing his head in respect. "You've successfully completed all of the five stages. Your bonds are stronger, minds connected and trust seeded into each other."

  
"You make a better, stronger team," Allura continued, her turquoise eyes scanning every Paladin, lingering on Lance the longest. "Pidge taught us how to untangle yourselves from a tricky situation. Hunk taught us to always, always keep a kind heart. Keith taught us to follow your instincts and trust yourself, even if the situation seems exitless. Shiro taught us how to keep a cool head in the hottest situations.. And Lance.. Lance taught us, perhaps, the most important gift of all. The gift of family. The gift of trust and unconditional love. The gift of creating, and keeping, and understanding each other. You worked as one, and found each other in the toughest of situations. Congratulations.. I am proud of you."

 

  
\--

 

 

That night, Lance wasn't alone. After today, he didn't think he could be alone, even if there was not a physical presence beside him. After returning back to the Castle, everyone went to wash up and go to bed. They spent the whole day going through the virtual realities and passing the stages - he didn't even realize how it took a tool on his mental state and stamina.

 

He couldn't sleep, however. And neither could Keith.

 

They were sitting in the observatory, shoulders almost touching, but not quite. Lance had a guitar in his lap; he intended on playing tonight. Just for himself. But somehow, Keith had joined them.   
Lance had only played in front of all of them before, and the thought of introducing something to a singular person (Keith, of all people) was still.. frightening. He played for him once, but he was in a healing pod, so that doesn't count, alright?  
  
The tension between them was still there, though less strained, less palpable. It subsided into something softer.. Curiosity. A question. Nervousness at it's best - when you're not sure how to handle a person, how to treat them, even though they're sitting in front of you. At an arm's length. Oh, how badly Lance wanted to reach out. To touch him, just to feel his presence. Make sure it was real. That _Keith_ was real.   
He was so painfully aware of his being beside him, every breath, every shift, every shy glance he shot Lance's way, thinking he didn't notice. Lance realized how much he _needed_ him, his presence, the air he breathed, the heat he radiated with. It was desperate, it was something Lance couldn't hold in his palms - it slipped through his fingers, flooded over the cup of his palms. It was _too much_. 

The silence was terrifying, and Lance was scared if he didn't say something, do something, that Keith could leave. The thought was frightening and he desperately latched onto the last string of courage, and pushed his fingers towards the strings.   
  
Lance didn't know what was he playing. He didn't know where would it lead, he didn't know what would he say with it. He just knew that he played for _Keith_ , for right here and now.  
The melody was soft, starting slow and nervous. The flame that lit itself below Lance's fingers was nothing but a flicker, weak and thin. He explored into it, into the space between them. He tested the boundaries, playing with more feeling, with a tremor in the wires, with a tremor in his heart.   
He didn't want Keith to know, not yet. He didn't want him to know the intensity of his feelings, the heaviness of his heart and what it carried.   
  
An attraction. A need. A desire. Emotional more than physical. Though, Lance wasn't blind. He was oh so painfully aware of every perfection and imperfection on Keith's face, the agility of his body, the strength of his muscles. He knew the expanse of his chest, the thin of his waist and path of his fingers. He knew the knobs of his knees and smoothness of his legs, and the warmth with which his body radiated.   
He didn't know his mind. He didn't know his heart. He didn't know what he was thinking in this very moment. Was it about Lance? Was it about this morning?   
  
Every doubt and question seeped into the song, into every pull of the strings. He wanted to give himself up, give himself in to Keith, for the boy to hold and understand. He wanted to _belong_ , more than anything, he wanted to be held and cherished. He wanted to hold and cherish. He wanted every little thing above the primitive, selfish physical needs. A connection on another level.   
Lance forgot the feelings of hands on his skin, lips pressing kisses into his flesh. He forgot the intimacy, the closeness, the deep care for another person. He forgot how it felt to be tangled with someone, sleeping their nights in peace, breathing each other in, feeling safe surrounded by someone's scent. He forgot it all, but god, how much he craved it.

  
He finished playing. It slowed down to an exhausted, slow rhythm, one that lulled you to sleep and relaxed your body and mind. Lance's head hung low between his shoulders, fingers tired, tripping. He finished with the last tug of the strings, just like Keith tugged on his heart wires, without realizing what was he composing. A love song, in every meaning of it.   
Lance was afraid to look up. He didn't want to meet Keith's eyes and see everything the boy was feeling. _If_.. he was feeling anything.   
He didn't dare looking up, not until he heard the rustling of the clothes, the sliding of a body. Not until he felt Keith's arm pressing against his, from shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist.   
  
His eyes snapped open and he looked up in surprise, met with the intensity of his eyes. Keith was looking at him. No, straight _through_ him, he could see the small of Lance's being, and everything it held.   
  
  
"Was...That for me..?" He breathed out softly, his warm breath brushing over Lance's cheeks.   
  
  
"U-uhm, I guess? You're t-the only person here, soo.." Lance dragged out lamely, huffing out a laugh, and quickly snapping his head to look forward.   
  
  
"I'm not. I'm with you,"  
  
  
  
_I'm with you_. Those words punched Lance straight through his chest.   
  
  
  
"I doubt I'd play for myself, though.."  
  
  
  
"I think you're really, really good, Lance." Keith said, voice a low murmur. And Lance felt it again. The bubbling in his stomach, in his chest. The praise, the praise he couldn't take, he always avoided, unless he initiated it, unless it came from himself. "And I'm sorry, for not saying it before."  
  
  
"Keith, really-"  
  
  
"No, I.. I was selfish. I really fucking was," Keith cut him off, leaning forward, folding his arms over his pushed up knees. "I only thought about myself. What _I_ wanted, what _I_ needed. I never once stopped to consider what you wanted. What Pidge, Hunk, Shiro wanted. I realized it's not just me. I realized I'm not alone. Especially after this today,"  
  
  
Lance's breath stopped in his throat.   
  
  
"And I.. I realized, I don't want to be alone. God, it's a horrible fucking feeling, really. And I realized I probably made you feel alone a lot of the time. By rejecting you, picking up fights, making you feel worthless and blaming you for my mistakes," He paused, and swallowed hard. This wasn't easy for him, either. Lance had a heard time breathing. "And you were suffering the most, out of all of us. And it was.. Mainly my fault. A-and Lance, I'm sorry. I said it before but I'll say it again, I'm so, _so_ sorry.."  
  
  
Lance wanted to kiss him. God, he probably should. He should just lean in, and close the distance, and kiss him _god dammit_. He wanted to reach out and touch him, feel him against his fingertips. He doesn't remember last time he's touched someone. He pressed his ear against someone's heartbeat, felt their blood flow beneath his palms. Oh god, _he craved it_.  
  
  
"I wanted to ask you for another chance. I.. Want to try and be your friend. A friend you deserve, Lance."   
  
Lance didn't realize Keith was looking at him until he lifted his gaze, and saw it. The vulnerability, the desperation, the need. Lance wondered when was the last time Keith touched someone. Not sexually, just.. intimately. A something close friends, or lovers do. Something to help him sleep at night.   
  
He smiled, wide and shaky, but promising. "T-Thank you, Keith," Lance spoke, voice trembling with the weight of his feelings. "Thank y-you for trying, for.. Saying those things. You don't know how much they mean to me.." He paused, swallowing down thickly, emotions clogging his throat.   
  
"I want to be your friend, if you'd really want me to. I.. I'd love that."  
  
  
  
_And I'd love something so much more than that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. lance realizes a lot of stuff in this chapter... 
> 
> As for the training action, with the stages, I wanted to delve into pidge, hunk and lance's especially ! they got the least character development in the series and leaST SCREEN TIME AND I WANNED MORE PIDGE AND HUNK IN THIS FIC !!  
> aaand.. cute klance fluff at the ending. nice. next chapter is all mostly klance, i promise, and i feel youre going to like it ver very much ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
